Chaotic: Enter the Transformers
by Redwallfan2000
Summary: Accidentally freed by Chaor, Megatron along with the Decepticons conquer all of Perim. At Najarin's plee for help, Tom and friends must race against time to find the Legendary Chaotic Bots and Autobots in hopes to defeat the Decepticons.
1. Prolouge: Megatron Returns

Chaotic: Enter the Transformers

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Chaotic. I do own the Chaotic Bots (Autobots of Chaotic) Energyzap, Stealth, Emperor, and Decepticon Killerdrill.

A/N: This takes place after Transformers Cybertron after Primus destroyed the Dark Hole, and during the M'arrillan invasion.

Prologue: Megatron Returns

In the heavily hot world of Underworld City, a red dark horned creature sat in his throne room. He wore large spiked gauntlets, steel boots, and a wolly loincloth. He crossed his arms as a yellow winged gargoyle girl appeared. They were secretly working on thawing out a huge white robot thinking it was something Ulmar would make up. The robot was huge! Basically it had blue armor with grey fist and legs. A weird purple head symbol was on its chest. Its eyes were blue. Once it was done thawing the robot turned.

"Where am I?" he asked as it glanced at its surroundings.

"Wow! Ulmar surely knows how to make interesting Battle Gear" the red beast spoke up.

The robot looked down "Where am I?"

"Your in Underworld City" the yellow winged creature spoke up "How dare you disrespect Chaor the ruler of the Under World?"

The robot chuckled "You dare to tell that to me fleshling. I only respect no one but myself. It is you fleshling that should respect me."

"Why?" she asked growling.

"Because" the robot said "I am the mighty Megatron! Ruler of the Decepticons!"

"Decepticons?" Chaor asked.

"My race of transforming robots" Megatron said turning to Chaor "So who are you?"

"My name is Chaor, and my trusted advisor Takinom" Chaor spoke up "And I was the one that freed you Megatron. You should at least work for me!"

"I serve no one" Megatron said.

"Well see about that" Chaor said shooting out at Megatron with a fire attack.

The huge robot moved his hands and easily stopped the attack.

"My is this what the ruler of the Under Worlders have in his power?" Megatron asked "This is week Chaor."

He gathered electricity in his hands "No it's my turn!"

He unleashed the electricity at Chaor easily toppling him down. At this Takinom flew up and fired her own fire attack at Megatron who easily dodged her attack and sent an purple blast at her taking her down.

"Strong" Chaor grunted out "I'll give you that. But I'm not easily taken out!"

"Nether am I?" Megatron said.

He looked at Chaor who held a Mugic in his hand "You are a robot, so that means in Perim you are a Battle Gear…This should come in handy Song of Disarming!"

A strong blast fell from the sky at Megatron but the blast failed to immobilize him thanks to his special armor?"

This caused Takinom and Chaor to gasp as Megatron knocked them to the ground again.

"Oh I'm not some Battle Gear Chaor! Whatever you cast on me doesn't work…Now let me show you what only I can do!"

With these words Chaor and Takinom watched as Megatron transformed into a jet.

"This is my true power!" Megatron declared as he fired a purple blast at the two before transforming back.

He looked down at them grinning wickedly "You two are too are mere weaklings to me!"

Chaor and Takinom looked up as Megatron seemed to have gathered in more electricity "Now would you two like to beg for your lives. Oh don't even think about begging…I don't give my opponent's mercy."

This is when Chaor spoke up an idea in mind "Megatron is it…You are powerful right?

"Powerful?" Megatron asked "Of course I am."

Chaor looked up "There is some tribe that is constantly threatening this Perim and threatening to destroy the world."

"How is this my problem?" Megatron asked.

"He's not buying it" Takinom whispered to Chaor.

"No Megatron, this tribe is called the M'arrillians. They have power that I don't think you can handle. They want to enslave this world."

"Say no more" Megatron growled "No one is stronger than me! Those M'arrillians will meet their doom and all of Perim will belong to me starting with this tribe!"

Chaor slapped himself in his forehead realizing his error as Megatron strolled over to him "You may be some use to me after all Chaor…I will allow you and your sidekick to live. On the condition that you know I am now the official ruler here."

Chaor and Takinom gasped and knew it was pointless to resist Megatron.

"Now Chaor about these M'arrillians…Where are they now?"

"They are filling the water supply with toxins which only they can live in" Takinom said.

Megatron turned to Chaor "You live to see another day…But as for right now…These M'arrillians are going down! And also I need to find my men."

What the Underworlders didn't see was a spiky red haired human. He had brown eyes under his red glasses, a green shirt with a yellow vest, and dark green pants. He had not only seen the whole thing but heard everything. He took out his scanner and then light blue light started to sprawl all over Megatron. Megatron turned his head towards the boy who froze.

"Kaz!" Chaor spoke up "Get out of here! Megatron is not a creature from these parts!"

"Yes, and an Earthling is only a thorn in my plans" Megatron stated "And I'll kill him."

The human took one good look at his scanner, frowned as what he thought was a Battle Gear scan didn't appear in it, then after hearing Chaor shout a warning at him gasped as he saw Megatron transform and roar off after him. Only by pressing a button on his scanner that he got away safely and back to Chaotic where he stood frightened at his encounter. He stood there gasping for breath.

Reviews please

Kaz barely got out of there alive. What are the Chaotic Bots? The Chaotic Bots are going to be introduced in chapter 3. Next chapter, Chapter 2: Decepticons rally.


	2. Chapter 1: Decepticons Vs M'arrllians

Chapter 1: Decepticons vs M'arrillians

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Chaotic. I do own the Chaotic Bots (Autobots of Chaotic) Energyzap, Stealth, Emperor, and Decepticon Killerdrill.

Kaz was still recovering from his near death encounter with Megatron. He tried to shake it out of his head but the image of Megatron turning into a jet then coming towards him. What could he do against Megatron when he saw Chaor and Takinom get their butts kicked by the Decepeticon? He suddenly had a bad feeling about the whole thing. Still trying to get the memory out he made his way to his friend's table. One of his friends was a blonde haired girl, she wore a black shirt and red pants. Another was a seldom fat boy, he wore a yellow t-shirt with a green jacket, he also wore dark gray shorts and had brown hair. The two were sitting and watched as Kaz sat down to watch the Drome Match between his friend Tom and some other Chaotic Player. Tom had nearly beaten the guy but now was about to face his most toughest challenge yet known as Coby Hansen (Yes the Coby Hansen of Transformers Cybertron.)

**Drome match**

The last battle ended with Tom winning Coby's Tangath Toborn with his Maxxor. Now both of them were down to their last creature.

"You're doing well for your second drome match Coby" Tom said "But one question where did you learn to fight like that…I mean after I used Serge Song you somehow didn't back down."

Coby sighed as he remembered his memories with the heroic Autobots. He shook his head as he answered "Why answer that right now? I think you're about to find out. I've been holding back with my best creature…He'll explain stuff to you."

"Really?" Tom asked "Then bring it on!"

"Optimus Prime attacks Maxxor!" Coby declared.

**Chaotic**

"Optimus Prime?" the blonde haired girl asked the brown haired boy.

"Don't know Sarah" the boy said "How about you Kaz?"

Kaz was unprepared what happened next. He watched as Tom transformed into Maxxor while Coby turned into a huge red and blue robot. It had a yellow face on it.

"That's a creature?" Sarah asked.

Kaz's eyes opened as he spoke up "Second one I saw…But somehow this one seems different."

**Drome**

Coby picked the planet of Gigantion as the location. It was the same location where the Autobots fought against the Decepticon and found Metroplex.

"This place is huge" Maxxor said as he looked around "Perfect for a giant robot. Luckily I still have Surge Song on, and hopefully it will last long enough."

Out of nowhere a fire truck appeared.

"That's new" Maxxor said watching it appear then without warning the fire truck fired a watery blast.

Maxxor was struck and hit the nearest support beam.

"Okay that was surprising" Maxxor said rubbing his back but then he gasped as the fire truck transformed. Then the real Tom was beginning to have second thoughts.

_Um, this is not going to go well._

"That wasn't Battle Gear" Optimus spoke up "It's one of my abilities to transform into something those wouldn't expect…But anyways Maxxor, one shall stand and one shall fall."

"That's so heroic" Maxxor said "And noble."

Inside Optimus Prime Coby wanted to hit himself in the head as he thought _Darn it why do I always say that? Must be because I was with him. Yeah Tom is right Optimus Prime is noble and even more heroic. Wonder what happened to the Autobots?_

Maxxor slammed his fist into the ground "Rock Wave!"

That attack roars over but Optimus Prime avoids it with ease. Then aimed a blaster at Maxxor and fired it.

"Now that's Battle Gear" Maxxor said as he dove away from the weapon.

But it was what Coby wanted as a support beam was cut off and began to fall.

"This going to hurt" Maxxor said watching the support beam.

He managed to avoid it but then turned and fired a hand blast at Optimus Prime's chest. The attack connected but didn't do a lot of damage.

"Alright time for more power" Optimus Prime said "Activate second ability."

"What?" Maxxor asked.

"My second ability lets me improve my power…Heck I can combine myself with another robot creature or by myself."

And with this Optimus Prime transformed and announced "Optimus Prime…Super Mode."

If the regular Optimus Prime was big this one was even more intiminating as it grew more armor and even more blasters."

"Alright time to end this" Optimus Prime said "Song of the Cyber Key!"

A straight light blue beam came out of the sky connecting to Optimus Prime's back and allowed Optimus Prime Super Mode aimed many blasters.

"That's a lot of fire power" Maxxor said.

This is when Optimus Prime Super Mode gathered in energy and fired his weapons.

"Oh no!" Maxxor shouted.

The attack connected coding Maxxor in one hit. Coby won the match.

**Chaotic**

"That sure was intence…Major T didn't know what hit him" the boy said.

"It was great Peyton…I wonder what tribe he's from."

Tom came out and with Coby at his side sat down. He turned to Kaz who looked at Coby.

"Um where did you get that scan?" Kaz asked.

"Along time ago before coming to Chaotic" Coby said "Why?"

"Well…Um It's not safe to go into Perim."

"What why?" Tom asked him.

"Well there is this robot."

At this Coby turned "Robot?"

"Yes, but it was different than your Optimus Prime both by character, this one was pure evil. He was blue and had purple symbol."

"Megatron" Coby said.

This caused the four to look up at him. Kaz looked up "You know him?"

Coby sighed "I do, I guess I should tell you the truth. But it might sound crazy."

"I've heard crazier stories from Kaz" Tom said "Such as stories from this place."

Coby then told them all of what happened that one day a Dark hole was threatening to destroy the entire world. He told them he was allied to Optimus Prime's Autobots. How they saved the world."

"Wow" Tom said "No wonder Optimus was noble."

"So Megatron was defeated" Sarah said.

Coby nodded "Sure was watched Optimus Prime and Megatron dish it out. In fact Optimus destroyed him…But Megatron returning is a bad thing…Especially if he conquers all of Perim."

"Could he do it?" Peyton asked.

"Let's put it this way" Kaz said, "Just as Optimus Prime easily defeated Maxxor, Megatron fought and defeated Chaor and Takinom."

"I suddenly feel worried about your Under Worlders" Coby said "Megatron isn't one to mess with…He'd kill his opponents rather than accept surrender from them."

"And it's worse" Kaz said "Megatron's going after the M'arrllians!"

"Hmm…I remember my first Drome match it was against one of those…Optimus easily defeated him because well robot's can't exactly be mind controlled and he's big. But I can tell you they are powerful…Which is exactly what Megatron wants…More Power."

"Great so basically he plans to enslave Perim."

"And possibly Chaotic" Coby said.

"Coby is there anything you can do to get the Autobots?" Kaz asked.

"Not since they left to make a new Space Bridge" Coby said "Even contact with the military doesn't seem to work."

"Well we have to hope we don't run into Megatron."

"Anyone want to go?" Tom asked "We've got to warn the other tribes."

"Point taken" Coby said "Let's go…And stay clear of Megatron. He isn't the friendliest of the Transformers."

"Know that now…Megatron nearly killed me" Kaz said "After I tried to scan him which didn't work."

"That's just like Megatron" Coby said.

"Well let's get to Perim before Megatron conquers it!" Tom shouted.

With that the group was off.

Megatron was out watching the M'arrllian's enslave the Underworlders.

_Soon I will be the ruler of this world and this time the Autobots can't interfere with my plans._

Suddenly a red and white jet appeared.

"Oh Starscream you finally decided to show up" Megatron declared.

"Yes, oh mighty Megatron" Starscream said.

"If you are truly loyal to me this time…Then you may join me in my conquest of this world.

"Oh yes mighty Megatron" Starscream muttered.

Then a light blue jet appeared "Well if it isn't Thundercracker."

"What is it boss?" Thundercracker asked.

"We are going to conquer this planet along with my new slaves."

This is when Chaor and Takinom appeared along with the Underworld tribe. At Megatron's glance the Underworlders gasped at the sight as Starscream and Thunder Cracker transformed. Then the group was met up with a small purple boat.

"Oh-no Thunderblast" Starscream muttered as the boat transformed.

Then a monster truck appeared along with a small motorcycle. They transformed "All hail Megatron!"

"Oh Crumplezone and Ransack."

"Do we honestly need these two losers oh mighty Megatron?" Starscream asked looking at the two.

"Certaintly it'll show our enemies the M'arrllians that we have the greater fire power on our side. My new team of Underworld Fleshlings are going to help us."

"So what's the plan Mighty Megatron?" Starscream asked.

"Simple Starscream. I want you and Thunder Cracker to start a diversion take Takinom with you…If she does anything to backstab you by all means kill her."

"That's exactly what I would do" Starscream said he flew down to Takinom "Now come with me girl and no funny business or it's your head."

"Thundercracker scout ahead and fire at any scouts. Crumplezone and Ransack you two also run ahead find this Phelphor and bring him to me. Thunderblast do what you do best."

"Being near you my love?" she asked.

Megatron heard a snicker come from Chaor "No, use your gender type to your advantage against the M'arrllians."

With that all of the Decepticons tore off. The M'arrllians didn't know what hit them as Thundercracker easily destroyed their scouts in his own jet mode. The head M'arrllian watched Thundercracker but before it could issue out a command to the other Underworlders under its command, Starscream blasted out at him.

"Come on you glowing yellow thingy" Starscream shouted.

The M'arrllian didn't liked being called thingy and unleashed a mind controlling attack unfortunately this didn't affect Starscream.

"What was that?" Starscream asked "The Autobots were greater than you fools."

Surprised that the attack wasn't phasing Starscream the M'arrllian attacked this time more aggressively but Starscream avoided the attack and blasted out at him taking it down.

"Not so easy when your mind controlling ability doesn't work now are you?" Starscream asked.

"Starscream is that wise aggravating him?" Takinom asked.

"Don't start with me woman" Starscream told her "its bad enough I have to baby sit you. Now you're questioning my motives."

Before Takinom could say another word the M'arrllian called for reinforcements. Soon the Decepticons were fighting against the M'arrllians just as Tom and his friends appeared.

"Um who are those jets?" Tom asked Coby as they watched the battle.

"The Red and white one is Starscream, Megatron's second-in-command. The light blue one is Thundercracker.

"Dude there kicking the M'arrllian's ass!" Peyton shouted.

"One question though" Coby said causing everyone to look at him "Where's Megatron? It's not like Megatron to sit on the side lines."

That is when he got his answer as Megatron roared by them in his jet mode.

"Knew he was somewhere" Coby muttered as he saw Crumplezone and Ransack come out with a huge purple M'arrllian and the M'arrllian leader.

"Who are you intruders?" Phelphor asked for his boss which was a dark colored blue M'arrllian.

Megatron transformed as he shot the M'arrllian leader in the head killing it instantly.

At his command every Decepticon flew or drove over to him and transformed.

"Good job for once Starscream" Megatron said.

"What do you mean for once?" Starscream asked.

"Put it simply you've always failed me against those Autobots" Megatron said.

"Once again who are you?" Phelphor asked.

Megatron turned "I am Megatron leader of the Decepticons, and you are about to destroyed fleshling."

The M'arrllian that Starscream easily pounded floated weakly over to Phelphor and spoke out to him in its speech that the mind control abilities were useless against the Decepticon.

"What do you want?" Phelphor asked.

"Complete and unconditional surrender" Megatron said "Also to join our ranks in my empire."

"What if we don't want to?" Phelphor asked.

"We'll then I guess we have to make it short and destroy you" Megatron said a gleam of green light fell from the sky.

Coby looked up "Great a Cyber Key…Just like Megatron."

"Where was the Mugican?" Tom wondered.

"Remember Cyber Keys were not considered Mugic" Coby answered "But they certainly acted like Mugic so that is why the Code Masters allowed The Song of the Cyber Key Mugic."

Tom nodded "Right but what does this one do?"

"Give Megatron a death claw" Coby said.

True to his words Megatron grew out a powerful claw. He raised it up and lighting fell onto it "Then you M'arrllians are the weak ones!"

He then stabbed out at Phelphor taking him down forever.

"No way!" Kaz breathed out "With just one hit."

"Just as I was coded by Optimus Prime Super Mode's Cyber Key" Tom said.

"Now" Megatron turned to the other M'arrllians "Now who are you going to obey?"

After the deaths of their own tribe leader and Phelphor the other M'arrllians obeyed Megatron.

"Yes" Megatron spoke up "Soon I will rule all of Perim! Next is the Danions, then the Mipedians, then the Overworld, then finally Chaotic!"

"Wonderful Plan Megatron!" Starscream said "Soon all of Perim and this Chaotic place is ours."

"Yes" Megatron said as the armies marched on.

They failed to see Kaz, Tom, Sarah, Peyton and Coby.

"We've got to warn everyone in Chaotic!" Sarah said.

Coby nodded "Yes, or Megatron will kill anyone who doesn't obey him."

"Then" Peyton said turning to Tom "We can warn Maxxor and the rest of the tribes bro"

Tom nodded "Let's head back."

The gang returned to Chaotic unaware that the Decepticons continued onward and also unaware of a Stealth Fighter was in the sky at that time hidden from the Decepticons. The Stealth Fighter appeared and looked down.

"Energyzap must be warned." It spoke up in a robotic voice as it flew away cloaking itself.

**Reviews please**

**Yes first chapter up. I made a mistake yesterday I know that I said the Chaotic Bots will be introduced in Chapter three, well they are going to be introduced in the second chapter probably towards the end of it.**


	3. Chapter 2: Nejirum's plee

Chapter 2: Najirum's plee

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Chaotic. I do own the Chaotic Bots, Energyzap, Stealth, Emperor and the Decepticon Killerdrill.

It took Tom and his friends along time to get back to Chaotic and warn the Code Masters about the approaching threat. The Code Masters didn't believe them at first but when Coby proved it by pulling out a Mini-con known as Six-speed and having it transform into a car proved his point only after showing him a picture of Primus himself. Though Tom could only wonder how a big robot the size of a planet could fit on a camera. Then the Code Masters issued out an emergency evacuation of Chaotic meaning no one would be ever allowed to come to it until the Decepticons were defeated.

"That went well" Peyton said "At least we can still play online."

Tom shook his head and turned to Coby who nodded then turned his attention back "I'm not going until we warn Maxxor."

"I'm with you" Coby said he then pressed something in and Coby's spider like robot appeared in Chaotic.

"What is that?" Kaz asked him.

"Something I made to that proved useful on Gigantion" Coby said "It is my own personal transforming robot suit known as the Coby-bot."

"That's for sure Coby" a female voice sounded "The only one you made!"

Coby turned and saw his girlfriend Lori. Lori had black hair, she wore a red shirt, with a brown vest and red pants.

"Still mad about that?" Coby asked her "I told you I don't have any more Scrapmetals…And I wouldn't want to go looking for them without an Autobot nearby."

"No you are forgiven but I'm surprised you still had this thing. And I can still see the Autobot symbol Optimus Prime placed on it."

"Lori where is Bud?" Coby asked.

"Bud?" Lori asked "He said something about playing with Jolt."

"That's like him" Coby said "Then I assume you have the other Mini-con?"

"Yes" Lori said.

"Alright let's go to Perim and hope Megatron doesn't notice the Mini-con" Kaz said.

**Else where in Perim**

The Stealth Fighter arrived at a cave. One would think it was a cave but it was indeed a robotic base! The base of the Chaotic Bots, a race of Transformer in Perim. When Phelphor released the M'arrllians he also unknowingly woke the Chaotic Bots who were sworn to protect Perim in case of the M'arrllians ever escaped and whatever threat had occurred. The Stealth Fighter landed near a huge tank.

"What's up?" the tank asked.

"Trouble" the stealth fighter said "Where's the boss?"

A black and white police car rounded inside the room "I'm right here. How are things with the M'arrllians?"

"Well, they are released as you know" the stealth fighter said but before he could continue the tank erupted.

"That Phelphor…Blew it that time! I should've taken him out right then and right now…But boss why did you stop me?"

The police car answered "Even though it is our duty to keep the M'arrllians in check…We follow this simple code, no killing the ones that murderously…That's for evil."

"Can I continue?" the stealth fighter asked.

"Sure" the tank said then muttered "The boss is right, even I couldn't kill him when he was frozen in ice. It is not our way."

The stealth fighter continued "Well, the M'arrllians have fallen to the Decepticons along with their leader Megatron."

"Mega-what?" the tank asked.

"You can't be serious Stealth" the police car said "I was quite certain that he was destroyed."

"Nope Chaor freed him Energyzap" the stealth fighter said.

"So" another robot said as it came into the room, this robot was in shape of a vechicle used for mining "The great Megatron has returned. Energyzap let's join him."

"Killerdrill…" the tank said "Megatron is bad news. I wouldn't ever follow that Decepticon or any Decepticon!"

"It's the M'arrllian's fault Emperor, they were released, and they got owned by the Decepticons! Energyzap, let's join the Decepticon, life's been boring anyway."

The police car stood his ground "No Killerdrill, our mission is to protect Perim from the M'arrllians and the Decepticons…If they came here in peace then they would be allowed here but I know the Decepticons! The Decepticons aren't even allowed here! They are enemies too us. I will not follow Megatron."

"Suit yourself boss" Killerdrill said as he drove off.

"Just like Lord Vanbluke of the Underworld Tribe" Stealth muttered.

"So" Energyzap muttered "So Killerdrill even you betray your homeland due to your thirst for power."

Emperor growled out one word "Traitor."

"What are we going to do?" Stealth asked as he informed the two Chaotic Bots about the situation.

"We've been hiding long enough" Energyzap stated "We've got to fight against the Decepticons before all is lost. Come on let's try to stop them."

The police car drove off with its lights flashing.

"Right behind you boss" Stealth said cloaking himself before taking off.

"I'll make that traitor pay for betraying us" Emperor said taking off after the other Chaotic Bots.

**Perim**

Tom and his friends watched as they made their way to Kiru city which was under siege by the Decepticons.

"Were too late!" Lori shrieked out in alarm.

"Out of the way" a robot voice shouted.

The group turned and saw a huge mining device with a huge drill coming to the Decepticons.

"Megatron! I want to join you. Leave some of those Overworlders to me!"

"Um Lori…Didn't Menassor eventually change sides?" Coby asked inside his robot.

"Yes, but that is one new Decepticon cause I've never seen it before."

"Come on we've got to try to get Najirum's help, surely he must know something on how to defeat the Decepticons" Tom said he guided his friends to Najirum's place. He knocked on the door.

"Najirum! Najirum robots are attacking!" Tom shouted.

"Not only are they robots but they are known as the Decepticons!" Coby shouted "They are evil and want nothing more than power!"

With this the area around their feet glew and the group found themselves in Najirum's room.

"I know, the warning is too late for us" Najirum said.

"So there isn't anything you can do?" Tom asked "Cause Chaotic is next."

"There is one thing" Coby spoke up "The Autobots…But I don't know where they are."

"Autobots?" Najirum asked Coby who explained everything to him.

"Hmm…" Najirum said "I thought that Black Hole was suspious…Even my most powerful Mugic wasn't enough to stop it. So it took the use of the Cyber Planet Keys to stop it."

Najirum sighed "Well there might be one way we can save this world."

"Really how?" Tom asked.

"First you must find the Legendary Chaotic Bots" Najirum said.

"Chaotic Bots?" Coby asked.

"Legendary?" Lori asked.

"Yes, the Chaotic Bots would be what you would call Transformers of Perim. They are supposed to be the ones in charge of any threat such as Megatron and the Decepticons while also including defeating the M'arrllians."

"Well…" Tom said "Megatron defeated them but acquired them for his power."

"Then the Chaotic Bot's job just got harder" Najirum said "But I must try to help Maxxor out but you Tom and his fellow friends must find the Chaotic Bots, then hopefully find the other Autobots and hopefully only then will this planet be free."

Tom nodded as Najirum teleported the gang out of the cities walls unaware that Megatron was watching them.

Tom turned to his friends "So are you going to help me?"

Coby nodded "You'll need me and Lori to help you out on this mission. Hopefully the Chaotic Bots won't turn to join the Decepticons."

"Why would they?" Sarah asked "I mean their loyalty is too this world."

"You mean to me" a deep voice sounded.

The gang looked up and saw Megatron with his arms folded.

"You won't get away with this" Tom found himself shouting at the Decepticon Leader.

"But I've nearly already have boy…Give up now."

"You have to catch us first!" Tom shouted.

At this the team ran for their lives.

"It is pointless" Megatron said as he turned to the new Decepticon which he allowed him to join and a weakened Maxxor "Killerdrill, I'll leave the rest up to you. Don't fail me, I'm going to kill some humans."

After a nod he transformed and flew off.

Killerdrill turned to Maxxor as he transformed "Now how should I end your life?"

"You're a Chaotic Bot aren't you" Maxxor asked.

"Correction used too" Killerdrill said "Who wants to have peace when you can conquer it."

"Hmm do all of the Chaotic Bots know about your treachery?"

"Yes they do…And they aren't too happy about it…Tried to get them to come with me and help Megatron out but."

"Rock Wave!" Maxxor shouted.

Killerdrill was too busy talking to notice the attack until it was too late. Killerdrill let the attack hit him but using his drill hand drilled threw the attack with ease.

"What was that?" Killerdrill asked "Oh-well enough talking now it's time for your demise!"

"We'll see about that" Maxxor growled.

**Elsewhere**

"Is he still following us?" Sarah asked.

"Can't you tell from the explosion behind us?" Kaz asked.

"It's only a matter of time Fleshlings" Megatron roared out "Before I kill you for your stupidity."

The group stopped as they were blocked by a huge rock. Megatron advanced on them.

"This is the end" Peyton said grabbing and holding onto Sarah "Good by cruel world."

Lori and Coby stared at the Decepticon leader wishing that they could do something.

However a missile was shot out towards Megatron hitting him and caused him transform into his robot mode.

"Who did that?" Megatron snarled looking around "I know humans teenagers don't have missiles."

"I did" a robotic voice sounded and a Stealth fighter appeared.

"No one blast Megatron and survives it" Megatron snarled as he transformed back into his jet mode.

"No one but me" the Stealth Fighter joked.

Then it went into a fire fight with the Stealth Fighter seemingly having the advantage but Megatron was able to realized what was going on as he watched the Stealth Fighter's pattern, every time the stealth fighter attacked it was visible but every other time it was hidden. With this new information Megatron was able to send an electric attack towards the Stealth Fighter. The attack connects but not before Megatron sent a purple blast at it causing it to go crashing into the dirt.

As soon as it hit the dirt the Stealth Fighter was now transformed into its robot mode clutching its head. The Stealth Fighter now looked like a black ninja.

"Lucky shot" the Stealth Fighter robot said.

Coby and Lori got a good look at the robot's chest as a yellow face symbol appeared on it but was beaten by Megatron.

"So there are Autobots on this planet after all" Megatron said.

"That Stealth Fighter is an Autobot?" Coby asked causing Tom to look at him "What? This one is one I haven't ever seen before."

"Well…Half right" the Stealth Fighter said to Megatron "I'm a Chaotic Bot sworn protector of this place."

"But none the less" Megatron snarled at him "You are an Autobot now."

"We'll let's see you how you think of me now" the robot said as he vanished.

"That little vanishing act won't work on me now" Megatron said and to prove his theory he grabbed out at the Chaotic Bot. Then without warning Megatron cast the Chaotic Bot aside like a rag doll.

Megatron was about to finish the Chaotic Bot off when a huge tank came into view blasting Megatron causing some damage to him then transformed into its robot mode.

"Stealth are you okay?" the robot asked.

"I am Emperor" the stealth fighter Chaotic Bot said.

"So two mere weakling Autobots?" Megatron asked.

"Meer weakling!" Emperor demanded slamming his fist into the ground "Rock Wave!"

To Tom's eyes a bigger rock wave attack roared over to Megatron who took the full attack! But also to his eyes Megatron didn't look that much damaged.

"Well bravo Emperor" Megatron said "You certainly proved my point."

That is when Megatron jumped and managed to knock the huge Chaotic Bot down but Emperor growled out and blasted out at Megatron in close range.

Megatron easily recovered and sent an electric blast at both Stealth and Emperor. The attack connected but the two continue to stand.

"Impressive display Autobots but you are nothing against me" Megatron said "Now It's time for me to show you my true power. By using a Cyber Key"

A green key fell from the sky and Megatron had his death claw out.

"Not that one" Tom muttered.

"Wow that's a nice trick" Stealth muttered as Megatron gathered in electricity and charged the two Chaotic Bots and with one hit struck the two down with ease.

"Weaklings" Megatron declared "Was Optimus Prime the only Autobot that was able to defeat me?"

_No, Metroplex was able to_ Coby thought _Until you upgraded yourself to Galvatron._

Megatron turned to the Chaotic Bots whom were still moving "Hmm, Now Autobots let this be the end of you."

"I don't think so!" a voice sounded.

A police car roared out and tackled Megatron. The force of the attack sent Megatron towards the rock where the Chaotic Players scattered. Then the police car transformed. Unlike the other two this one seemed to have been in perfect balance, not bulky like Emperor, and not too skinny ninja like Stealth.

"Who are you Autobot?" Megatron asked.

"And you are right on that Megatron" the new robot said as an Autobot symbol appeared on its chest "I'm the leader of the Chaotic Bots. The name is Energyzap. Now Megatron shall we begin?"

"Well let's see how strong you are if you are the leader of the Chaotic Bots" Megatron said.

Both Megatron and Energyzap looked at one another as Energyzap spoke out his next words "If Stealth, Emperor and I survive our encounter with you Megatron, we will be joining the Autobots. Then your plan will fail.

"Then I'll just have to destroy you three then" Megatron said getting ready for a fight.

The Chaotic Players were shocked stiff. They were sent to find the Chaotic Bots but instead the Chaotic Bots found them! Now they just had to find the other Autobots.

Reviews please


	4. Chapter 3: Chaotic Bots Vs Megatron

Chapter 3: Chaotic Bots vs. Megatron

Disclaimer: I do not own Chaotic or Transformers...I do own the Chaotic Bots, Energyzap, Stealth, Emperor, Silk and the new Decepticon Killerdrill. There might be more Chaotic bots introduced in upcoming chapters.

Tom, Peyton, Kaz, Sarah, Coby still in his robot suit, and Lori stood looking baffeled at three out of the four robots. The police car one which was the leader of the other three robots stood facing the evil Megatron. Tom was speechless and almost thought about bringing out his scanner to scan Energyzap, so that he could have a rematch with Coby's Optimus Prime card, but then again most of his friends wanted to scan at least one of the Chaotic Bots. Peyton wanted to scan the stealth fighter robot, and Kaz wanted to scan the huge tank for some odd reason. Lori had already had a Transformer Card Scourge so she let the three boys argue. However Sarah brought up a hand.

"What is it Sarah babe?" Peyton asked Sarah.

"If you scan ether one of the Chaotic Bots you might destract them and Megatron will certainly take that as his advantage" Sarah reasoned.

"She speaks the truth" Coby stated as Lori just nodded in agreement " Megatron will take any lead he can get."

"So true" Megatron said as his fist clashed onto Energyzap's "You're good Autobot."

Energyzap just stood his ground his but a small smile appeared as Energyzap grabbed onto Megatron "There is a reason why I'm known as Energyzap."

"Why is that?" Megatron snarled.

"Because of this" Energyzap said grabbing onto Megatron's hands harder then Energyzap's own robotic hands began sparking with electricity "Electric Draining Shock!"

Trapped and unable to do anything Megatron was surprised as Energyzap's attack shocked Megatron forcing Megatron to let go. The Decepticon backed away as Energyzap's police lights began glowing "Light Blast!"

The lights fired a blue and red beam towards Megatron the attack hit Megatron causing a big red explosion as the attack hit him and caused Megatron to back away slamming into a rocky cliff. The rocks fell in front of Megatron.

"Alright!" Coby stated "That's gotta leave a mark!"

Megatron's voice sounded from the rocks "Impressive Autobot, that attack was stronger than your electric shocking you gave me."

"That's because Energyzap's second special ability is that when ever he uses an electric attack not only will he inflict heavy damage to the enemy but he drains that damage from you then that drained energy increases every power, attack, speed, defense, and Wisdom!" Stealth said.

"If only I had that power" Megatron said as he burst out of the rocky prison with ease.

Energyzap waisted no time and brought out his hand cuffs.

"What will those do?" Sarah asked.

Energyzap flung them over towards Megatron one attached to both of the Decepticon's hand and the other around his waste!

"Hmph what are you up to Autobot?" Megatron asked.

"This" Energyzap said "Electrocution!"

Electricity was emited from Energyzap's hands then sent an corse of Electricity towards Megatron shocking and draining more of Megatron's energy adding onto Energyzap's powers.

"Impressive!" Peyton stated "Get him Energyzap my br- oh I mean my robot!"

Megatron stumbled and Energyzap nodded as his upper arms lifted up to reveal small blasters "Now Stealth Emperor join in while he's weakened! Electric Disk!"

The small blasters blasted out small disk of electricity at Megatron.

"Right" Stealth noted as both of his upper arm revealed missile turrets "Stealth Missiles!"

The arms fired out four missiles towards Megatron.

"Alright!" Emperor shouted as his own upper arms revealed twin tank turrets "Tank Barrage!"

Emperor's upper arms fired tank sized barrage blast at Megatron. The three attacks hit Megatron on all sides. A big explosion of red appeared followed by to scorching sounds of electricity as Energyzap's Electric Disks hit as well. When it was over Megatron was still standing.

"No way" Kaz said "Even when all three of them hit him he's still standing."

Megatron turned "Hmm...I must've underestimated you Autobot fools...However thanks to the armor of Unicron on me, I can return to full power!"

Megatron activated his armor and completly healed all of his injuries.

"Oh-man!" Sarah shouted "How are they going to beat this guy when his special armor activates?"

"They can't" Megatron shouted he gathered in more energy and it formed a huge dark purple attack.

"What is this?" Emperor asked.

Coby and Lori knew what it was "Oh-no that was the attack that nearly wiped Optimus Prime away!"

"That did?" Coby, and Kaz gasped.

Megatron snarled at Energyzap "Like stealing my energy do you Autobot? Then Absorb this!"

He flung the energy towards the three Chaotic Bots. The attack hits creating an huge purple explosion. When the explosion ended the Chaotic Bots were still standing but barely.

"And now" Megatron snarled as he activated his Cyber Key "To try this again!"

Megatron's death claw appeared he charged the weapon up but this time the Chaotic Bots were smarter and easily side stepped the attack, all but Emperor who was too slow to completly dodge the attack. Megatron's claw sank into Emperor's trended foot. Luckily the tank trends protected Emperor.

"Rock Wave!" Emperor shouted he slammed his fist onto Megatron's head. Then a wave sprouted up and sent Megatron sprawling.

"Not bad" Megatron said as he recovered "But not good enough!"

Megatron flung his own electric attack at the Chaotic Bots taking Stealth and Emperor down but Energyzap still stood.

"Man" Energyzap muttered "You are good as they put you to be."

"I should be" Megatron said "But now it's time for me to destroy you Autobot, you pulled off an incredible attacks...Too bad you can't be pursaded to join me."

"I will never join evil!" Energyzap said "Electric Disk!"

Once more Energyzap fired his electrical disk towards Megatron. Megatron allowed his own energy to be drained as the disk shocked him.

"Now time for another power up!" Megatron said and another Cyber Key feel from the sky.

"Another one?" Tom asked.

"Oh-no" Lori said "And it's Megatron's favorite one!"

The key hit Megatron and gave him a machine gun. Without haste Megatron then fired the machine gun at Energyzap. Without even thinking Stealth cloaked himself and ran in between the gun to protect Energyzap. The gun hit Stealth in the back.

"Stealth are you okay?" Energyzap asked.

"I will be boss" Stealth replied "Just I might need some repairs on my wings. Coby nodded as he saw the damage on Stealth's back _He does need it._

"I can see why Megatron likes that gun" Kaz said "If his death Claw didn't code you that Machine Gun defeinitly would kill you!"

"Come on!" Lori shouted "You three can do it!"

"The girl is right" Energyzap said he turned to his teammates "I have an idea. But it's going to be hard. Are you two with me."

"We certainly not against you if that's what you're asking" Emperor replied.

"Okay now hears the plan" Energyzap said he then whispered his plan to Stealth and Emperor.

The reactions from both Emperor and Stealth made the Chaotic Players laugh.

"Alright" Stealth stated "I'll make the first move!."

"And be destroyed" Megatron said "I've done enough damage to you ninja."

"We'll see about that" Stealth said he charged Megatron, Megatron aimed his machine gun and fired but Stealth vanished.

"Doing you're stealth act rotine?" Megatron stated "How predictable."

He tried to locate Stealth but this time Stealth stayed hidden from view and out of reach from Megatron's hands while Megatron was looking for Stealth, Emperor took his time to attack "Alright let's try this again Tank Barrage!"

The attack hits Megatron in the back as he was looking for Stealth.

"Why you?" Megatron snarled but as his own back was turned Stealth decided to show up "Stealth Strike!"

Stealth vanished and shot right threw Megatron and it acted like a ghost as he went through Megatron's body. Megatron turned but completly missing Stealth whom was right in front of him the two Chaotic Bots attacked together "Tank Barrage!" "Stealth Missiles!"

The two attacks hit causing Megatron to turn to his attackers who scarried away.

"What is this?" Megatron asked.

"It's three against one" Stealth replied "What do you expect us to be doing standing here while you try to kill us?"

"Where is you're boss?" Megatron asked.

"Right here" Energyzap said he was in his police car _I've only got one shot at this._

Still inside his vechicle mode, Energyzap then got close to Megatron then transformed and grabbed onto Megatron "Electric Drainage!"

The attack hits and incrediblly drains both Megatron and his incredible armor of Unicron. Megatron stumbles but fires his Machine gun at Energyzap whom protects himself with his hands. The Chaotic Bot Leader then seemed to have been floating in the air "Let's see how your Armor of Unicron takes this, it's a Mugic, that we Chaotic Bots like to call Cannon of Electro Magnetic Pulse!"

With this Coby gasped as he witnessed a new sort of Mugic being played. He saw the actual Mugic float into the air then Energyzap sent a mechanical version of a Mugican at the Mugic. Soon the Mugic was played and after music sounded there was a loud roar then an incredible lighting bolt came down. It then hit Megatron creating a huge Sonic Boom then an explosion. Soon Megatron stood not moving.

"What have you done Autobot?" Megatron asked "Chaor tried to kill me the same way you have. But it was song of disarming!"

"Simple" Energyzap stated "I've cast a Mugic that strongly disables any sort of Battle Gear or Robotic creature. While also scoring heavy damage to you. Now that I've casted my Mugic as long as it's in play your Unicron Armor has become useless and now it's time to send you flying we won this round! Everyone triangle formation and attack together!"

"Right boss" Stealth replied as he quickly vanished only going onto Megatron's right.

"In position Energyzap!" Emperor applied.

"Now attack together!" Energyzap shouted "Electric Disk!"

"Stealth Missiles!"

"Tank Barrage!"

"Uh-oh" Megatron said watching as the three attacks roared by then he turned as the attacks hit him creating a huge explosion "You will pay for this Autobots!"

The explosion sent Megatron over towards Starscream whom was having fun with Najirum. Megatron slammed into the ground.

"Oh Mighty Megatron?" Starscream asked "What happened to you?"

"Autobrats" Megatron snarled "Starscream did the Overworld surrender to us?"

"Nope for some odd reason Killerdrill and Maxxor keep on fighting."

"Where is he anyway?" Megatron asked but he got his answer as Killerdrill chased after Maxxor whom was using his own speed to his advantage, luckily for Maxxor Killerdrill was still in his robotic form.

"Hold still!" Killerdrill shouted

"Like that's going to happen" Maxxor said.

Suddenly the effect of Energyzap's Mugic wore off and Megatron turned and aimed his machine gun at Maxxor "Check mate"

Maxxor turned to see Megatron fire his machine gun. Too late the attack hits Maxxor sending him into a building knocking him unconsious. Starscream was helped by Takinom in order to knock out Najirum.

"What a powerful old man" Starscream complained "He actually damaged me."

Megatron growled "I have conquered this land but as long as those Chaotic Bots exsist there is hope."

"What do we do now?" Starscream asked.

"We organize all of our armies and send them at the Chaotic Bots!" Megatron said "They can't hide forever."

**Coby.**

Coby turned to Energyzap "Thank you Energyzap...You saved our lives."

"You're welcome" Energyzap said.

Tom walked up "My name's Tom, I'm a Chaotic Player. I'm mainly an Overworld player"

Kaz smiled as he walked over to Emperor "Hey there big guy, my name is Kaz like Tom I am a Chaotic Player, and I'm mainly Underworld tribe."

"Underworld Tribe!" Emperor snarled.

"Easy Emperor" Energyzap warned his fellow Chaotic Bot.

"Right" Emperor said "Sorry, but I'm still upset that the Underworld freed Phelphor who freed his fellow M'arrlians. Then they freed Megatron...Now look where that has got us."

Kaz understood "Look, I just favor the Underworld Tribe and play as the Underworlders but I understand where you are getting at cause the UnderWorld did do that but it's an honor to meet you Emperor."

The tank robot smiled and shook Kaz's hand "You're welcome human."

Now it was Peyton's turn he turned to Stealth "You my robot brother are just what I like seeing, my name is Peyton, I'm a Chaotic player and I am mostly Mipedian. That stealth strike you done to Megatron was so totally rad my robot. I've never seen anything like that, you rock!"

"Thanks" Stealth said.

Tom then turned to Energyzap "We were sent here for Najirium's plea to find you all...But I guess you found us instead."

Another Chaotic Bot appeared on the field. This one seemed to have been human and seemed to look like a huge black Widow spider This Cause Sarah to squeal in excitment "Oh good an Danion like Chaotic Bot!"

Coby and Lori turned to each other and smiled "They are finally making friends with Autobots."

"What is it Silk? Energyzap asked.

The black widow Chaotic bot transformed allowing everyone to see her robotic self which still resembled a Danion soldier only with eight arms or legs on her instead of the Danion's six legs. Her red hour glass was on her stomach "Perim has been conquered!"

"Great the sitation has esculated" Energyzap stated.

"I'm afraid it has" Silk replied "And we are on the run, cause Megatron has ordered all of his armies to hunt us down!"

Coby had the solution "Energyzap, do you have a space ship anywhere, I know Optimus Prime, if there is an Autobot that can help you out it is Optimus but we've gotta get out of here."

Energyzap turned to Coby "I don't know about allowing you to come along..."

"Just like Optimus Prime" Coby said smaking himself in the head "Always too protective of humans."

Lori had the answer "At least take me and Coby Energyzap, we've been with Optimus Prime and if he decides things were too dangerous...We'd stay behind. We can help you get Prime's help!"

"I see" Energyzap said he looked at the humans "I doubt you can get anywhere, without the Decepticons coming to murder you. You have no choice, very well come with us."

"Right" Tom said he grabbed his scanner "Hey Energyzap can one of my friends and I scan ether of your teammates?"

Energyzap paused "I'd wait till our disiple stats are higher and when we are in safe ground."

"Agreed" Stealth said "We barely won Megatron, ha, Silk missed out on a battle."

"No" Silk replied "I was helping to defend Queen Elinicia defend her tribe since I am the Chaotic Bot ambassador to the Danions."

"So you can use Danion Mugic?" Sarah asked.

"Yep" Silk replied "However even with me, I was overrun but I managed to beat three Decepticons."

"Which ones?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, a blue jet, a mortle cycle, and a very wierd purple vechicle Decepticon" Silk said.

Lori had to burst out laughing at this "Oh man you fought the three easiest decepticons to defeat, Thundercracker, Ransack, and Crumplezone."

"I thought they were easy, I was going to battle Starscream as well but the Danion Queen wanted to keep my identity a secret to the Decepticons so she ordered me to give you the full info" Silk replied.

"Chaotic Bots" Energyzap began "Transform and Roll out!"

With this Energyzap transformed into his police car mode which Tom got in him when Energyzap offered him to. Stealth transformed into his stealth fighter form and Peyton climbed inside the cockpit "Don't worry Stealth ol buddy, I won't touch anything."

"Why does that scare me?" Stealth wondered out loud.

Emperor transformed into his huge tank form and Kaz climbed inside once Emperor allowed him too. Finally Silk transformed back into her black widow form and Sarah climbed into her cockpit. Soon the four Chaotic Bots sped off alongside Coby whose Transforming robot suit transformed into it's scrapmetal form and Lori in the van Mini-con.

Soon the group were at the Chaotic Bot base.

"This is a great location" Tom said " I mean the Decepticon won't think to look at us here!"

"Oh they will eventually" Coby told Tom "It's only a matter of time when."

He turned to the Chaotic Bots "Let me repair you three, I have a feeling we haven't seen the last of the Decepticons."

"Coby" Lori began "You should know by now."

The Chaotic Bots along with a very shocked, Tom, Kaz, Sarah and Peyton watched as Coby went to work repairing the damages Megatron caused to Energyzap which was minor, Emperor and Stealth whom had taken the worst of the attacks in the battle.

"Wow Coby" Tom began "I sure didn't know you were a mechanic!"

"I am" Coby said "In my spare time when I'm not dealing with Chaotic Matches."

Energyzap turned to Tom, Kaz, Peyton, and Sarah "Okay, now if you want to you may scan this base and one Chaotic Bot of your choice."

Upon seeing the base Coby and Lori automatically scanned it so they smiled as their friends scanned the location.

"This would be the best location to battle an opponnet" Sarah said "As a Chaotic Bot!"

"Sure would" Kaz said "It would help you out more Sarah."

Tom turned to Energyzap "Can I scan you?"

Kaz turned to Emperor "May I scan you?

Peyton turned to Stealth "Hey my robot can I scan you?"

Sarah turns to Silk "May I scan you Silk? I'm a big fan of the Danions and you would be a great addition to the Danion team as Energyzap's ambassador to the Danions."

The response was unanimous "Yes, you may."

Without haste the four Chaotic Players took out their scanners and scanned each Chaotic Bot.

Tom's scan completed first.

**Energyzap**

**Courage: 95, Power: 70, Wisdom: 50, Speed: 85, Energy: 60**

Kaz's scan came out next

**Emperor**

**Courage: 100, Power: 80, Wisdom: 30, Speed: 20, Energy: 50**

Kaz had to sigh at the wisdom and speed values but he had other creatures like that such as Zor.

Peyton's Scan came out third

**Stealth**

**Courage: 90, Power: 60, Wisdom: 50, Speed: 95, Energy: 45**

Peyton shouted with glee once he saw Stealth's second special ability of cloaking just like his Mipedians.

Finally Sarah's scan came out last

**Silk**

**Courage: 85, Power: 75, Wisdom: 60, Speed: 80, Energy: 40**

"Alright" Sarah stated "Now I can use not only Chaotic Bot Mugic but thanks to Silk's special ability I can use Danion Mugic as well.

Energyzap turned to the Chaotic Players as they thanked him "You're welcome you four but your scanners will only allow you to scan one Chaotic Bot. I warn you there are many more."

"When can we scan more if we want to" Kaz asked.

"You must befriend the Chaotic Bot you have scanned" Stealth said for Energyzap "Only then will we decide if you can scan another...I can already tell you Lori and Coby already can scan another Chaotic Bot since they have already befriended all of the Autobots."

"Hey Lori...Who is your robot chaotic creature?" Sarah asked Lori.

"Scourge" Lori said causing Coby to turn to her "He was your favorite transformer."

"Indeed, I miss him though, I missed him calling me little sister."

Lori turned to Sarah "Why do you ask me that?"

"We'll I want to test Silk out in a Drome match against Scourge."

"Too bad the Code Masters won't allow it" Kaz said "remember they told everyone to get out of Chaotic but we stayed here."

"Because" Tom said "Because we wanted to warn the Overworlders from the attack."

"A noble jester" Energyzap said "But just as Coby said the Decepticons will be here, we must start working on a space ship that is able to travel in space."

"Leave that to me, Tom, Kaz and Peyton" Coby said.

"Why us?" Kaz asked "You know how to build stuff."

"This would be my first time I built a space craft" Coby said.

"Point taken bro" Peyton said.

"We'll help too" Stealth and Emperor replied.

Coby turned to Lori and Sarah "Hey Lori, I'm dying to see a match between you and Sarah. So I'll be installing a hologram room in it."

"Hopefully the ship is done before the Decepticons arrive" Lori said.

"It will be" Energyzap said "Because I'll be watching the Decepticon's progress.

Thus Coby went to work making a space ship to find the Autobots.

**Reviews please! Man it's been a while since I've updated this story. Well here is the newest chapter. I hoped you liked it cause there is plenty more to come. Next chapter: Chapter 4: Space Travel. It will also have Sarah and Lori having a match with each other.**


	5. Chapter 4: Space Travel

Chapter 4: Space Travel

Disclaimer: I do not own Chaotic or Transformers. I do own the Chaotic Bots, Energyzap, Stealth, Silk, Emperor and starting this chapter Chromeminer and the Decepticon Killerdrill.

The group of Chaotic Bots were helping Coby to build a new space ship. The Chaotic Bots often took shifts in turns making sure the Decepticons wouldn't find them. Things were going slowly but they sure we prevailing. Silk stood with Sarah standing look out. The spider Chaotic Bot placed one of her hands over her robotic head while Sarah helped her. Sarah noticed that Silk was holding a Danion lance similar to the ones Danion Soldiers wielded.

"Um Silk" Sarah began.

Silk turned to the human girl as if responding to her already and Sarah spoke up "Where did you get that Battle Gear?"

"The Queen gave it to me as a gift when I first arrived" Silk responded "Never lost it ever since."

"Wow, so Queen Elincia gave you that?" Sarah asked then she asked "Didn't you want something else?"

Silk nodded "Sure and she did give me more Danion Battle Gear such as that cannon thing her trusty Manidovor Commander Odu-Bathax wields, but you know the very first gift someone gives you, you want to keep it safe."

"True" Sarah said.

"Besides this Battle Gear suits me well" Silk said she patrolled with it demonstrating a movements as she spoke "Not only can I fire it" she fired the weapon "But I can stab out with the weapon as well."

"Interesting" Sarah said "So what do you think of the M'arrlians?"

"We Chaotic Bots share the same interest in them. We were meant to make sure the M'arrlians never left the Deep Minds…Now that they had we were working endlessly trying to find them before they could unleash real damage to Perim."

Sarah nodded "I see, so your thoughts on the M'arrlians are just like my friends."

Silk nodded "We hate them."

Then she looked down "Intruder approaching!"

Another mining vehicle appeared. It was different from Killerdrill, it had at least eight wheels, a powerful mining laser on it's vehicle mainframe, on it's left was a powerful drill and on it's right was some sort of shield.

Hearing Silk's shout Tom and Energyzap were instantly at Sarah's and Silk's side.

"Please tell me he's not a Decepticon" Tom begged Energyzap.

Energyzap turned to Tom "He's not, I recognize my own people anywhere, hey Chromeminer what's up?"

The strange mining vehicle transformed. It now looked similar to a knight with it's drill serving as it's sword, it's small gray scanner served as a shield, and it's laser was on it's back. The robot saluted "May I come in boss?"

"Sure did any Decepticon follow you?" Energyzap asked.

"What's a Decepticon?" Chromeminer asked.

At this Tom and Sarah looked at each other in shock and Tom could since that Energyzap and Silk were embarrassed at Chromeminer's words, due to the fact they had their hands over their eyes.

"Well" Silk muttered after a while causing Sarah to look up at her favorite Chaotic Bot, "Well, at least now we know that he hadn't ran into a Decepticon? You want me to tell him the bad news once he's in there?"

"What's she talking about?" Tom whispered to Energyzap.

Energyzap sighed "Killerdrill is the older brother of Chromeminer"

This got Sarah and Tom gasping as they knew what the sad news Silk meant was from Killerdrill not only betrayed the Chaotic Bots but his own younger brother robot.

Energyzap sighed "I'll tell him, Silk keep watch."

Silk nodded "Right boss."

Energyzap turned to Emperor "Open the door, Chromeminer has arrived!"

"Chromeminer?" Kaz asked Emperor "Whose that?"

"The younger brother of Killerdrill" Emperor responded "Care to give me a hand on this."

"Sure thing" Kaz said as he helped Emperor open the door, once the knight looking robot entered the scene, it glanced around "Where's Killerdrill?"

Emperor and Kaz looked at each other wondering which one of them would be the ones to tell Chromeminer the sad news and how would Chromeminer react? Would he betray the Chaotic Bots as well?

Luckily they didn't have to worry about who would tell Chromeminer the sad news for Energyzap stood before the youngest member of the Chaotic Bots. He knelt down "Chromeminer, your brother has betrayed his home land and us Chaotic Bots, he has joined the Decepticons, a race of evil transformers looking to conquer every world."

Chromeminer look shocked "Killerdrill did why?" then Chromeminer became furious "Never mind that question! He always favored evil."

Chromeminer paused and turned to Energyzap "I will fight for you boss. I will personally bring my traitors brother down."

Silk's laughter boomed down "Glad to have your support Chromeminer!"

"I'll never betray Energyzap or any of the Chaotic Bots" Chromeminer stated firmly waving his huge drill around "The boss has been like a bigger brother to me than Killerdrill."

"Thanks Chromeminer" Energyzap stated "So how are things in the Deep Mines?"

"They are wide open" Chromeminer stated "As we know and those M'arrllians are all out, though I managed to permently seal two back into the deep mines."

"Wait" Tom stated he turned to Energyzap "I know you are the leader and Silk's your Danion Ambassador, but what are all the others positions or jobs?"

"Stealth acts as my second-in-command" Energyzap began "Emperor serves as a loyal body guard and general...Chromeminer and the traitor Killerdrill are in charge of guarding the deep mines in secret, but now Chromeminer must deliver all of the M'arrllians back into the Deep Mines permantely."

"Wow" Tom said "And Killerdrill was supposed to keep them down?"

"I'm also a resource gatherer" Chromeminer stated "Any Resource we need I'll go and mine it!"

"Killerdrill often left that burden on you" Energyzap said.

"He never liked that part" Chromeminer said "But I absolutly love it!"

Chromeminer looked over and saw the skeleton remains of a space ship "What is that?"

"A space ship" Emperor stated firmly "So we can find the Autobots."

"Autobots?" Chromeminer asked.

"Good transformers like yourselves" Coby said "As we can see on Energyzap's, Silk's, Emperor, and Stealth's chest so what symbol are you?"

As if on cue the Autobot face appeared on Chromeminer's chest "Autobot" Lori smiled "Good choice Chromeminer!"

Stealth looked down towards Peyton whom looked upwards to him "Do you think you can save Perim, Stealth my bro?"

"We can hold our own" Stealth replied "After all we are the only tribe in Perim that can't be mind controlled perfect defense against those M'arrllains."

Kaz sighed "Wonder when the Decepticons will attack?"

"The traitor is coming!" Silk shouted.

"I had to ask that" Kaz muttered.

"Hmm...Not your fault" Emperor said.

Sure enough Killerdrill drove right into the room "Hey ex boss, once Megatron finds this place you are so dead!"

He was about to say more but Chromeminer's laser caught him in the chest.

"So brother I see you joined the Autobots" Killerdrill stated.

Chromeminer growled "You always had an evil heart always caring for yourselves."

"Still sore that I told you all the M'arrllian's escaped a month later after they had" Killerdrill stated.

"So that's why the situation esculated" Tom stated to Energyzap.

"Knew he had a better reason" Energyzap muttered back to Tom "Back then he told me that the M'arrllians knocked him out for the month."

"But that story" Emperor stated "Didn't make since."

Chromeminer looked at Killerdrill "Yes, I am still angry at that and the fact you blamed the incident on me! You will not betray us even further!"

"Then what's keeping you from destroying me?" Killerdrill asked.

"No one this time" Energyzap stated firmly.

Chromeminer turned to his fellow Chaotic Bots "How long do you think the space ship will be completed?"

"In thirty minutes if everyone works together" Coby stated.

Chromeminer turned to Energyzap "Boss let me handle my traitorous brother! After all it's my duty to see justice revealed."

"Very well" Energyzap said "Killerdrill's all yours."

Chromeminer transformed into vechcle mode and with all his might drove over ramming Killerdrill to another part of the Chaotic Bot's base. Killerdrill was flung from impact as he landed in a rocky field.

"Brings out good times my younger brother, like the time I praticed battled with you" Killerdril stated.

"Then left me lying for dead" Chromeminer stated "Once you've beaten me, I assure you Killerdrill that I will not be defeated by you again!"

Killerdrill allowed his brother to transformed before saying "Come at me then."

"I will" was the younger Chaotic Bot's responce.

"Take this" Killerdrill stated "Toxic Rust!"

The drill part of Killerdrill shot out toxic rust attack towards Chromeminer. Chromeminer raised his shield and protected himself from the blow.

"Nice try" Killerdrill stated he aimed his drill weapon "Drill Laser!"

The tip part of the drill fired a blast at Killerdrill, the attack hit Killerdrill in his chest making him back away.

"Nice aim little brother but it isn't enough" Killerdrill stated "Explosive Rock!"

Killerdrill's drill shot out rocks towards Chromeminer but Chromeminer managed to jump away from the rocks. However as soon as he did they exploded causing the youngest Chaotic Bot to fall on the ground as Killerdrill advanced "Still too weak little brother! This time I'll finish you off for good."

"Spiral Rock Wave!" Chromeminer responded he slammed his drill weapon which spun around onto the ground. THis caused a huge rock wave attack to go sprialing towards Killerdrill surprising Killerdrill as it hit him in his chest and sent him flying to a rocky pillar.

"Not bad" Killerdrill stated as he got up.

He noticed Chromeminer was on his knees trying to get up "Not so fast Explosive Rock!"

Once more Killerdrill's drill fired rocks and Chromeminer rolled out of the way avoiding even the explosions but advancing further towards his older brother. Once close he jumped and kicked out at Killerdrill. The kick connected and Killerdrill was staggered backwards. Aiming his laser Chromeminer shouted "Mining Laser!"

The laser fired a mining cutting beam towards Killerdrill's chest! The beam hit Killerdrill forcing him to go flying and slamming into a stalagmite! Killerdrill got up a hole in his chest from the mining laser attack "Wow, where did you learn to fire that laser of yours?"

"From gathering resources" Chromeminer stated.

"Enough of this Thunder Shout!" Killerdrill shouted.

He roared out and Chromeminer was forced to place his hands to his ears as he took some damage.

"Now take this Lava Drill!" Killerdrill shouted.

His drill stated to glow with lava as it shot out a spiraling lava beam move towards Chromeminer. Chromeminer came to his senses and managed to dodge the attack with ease "Rock Wave!"

Chromeminer slammed his drill onto the ground sending up another Rock Wave. The normal rock wave connected and Killerdrill was struck forcing him to back away.

"Now Blizzard Storm!" Killerdrill shouted.

An Ice attack hit Chromeminer but Chromeminer managed to use his shield in time. In fact the shield wasn't frozen solid, the shield seamed to have sucked up the blizzard.

"What?" Killerdrill demanded.

Chromeminer grinned "Chaotic Bot Battle Gear Blast Asorbing Sheild. With this shield I can absorb ranged attacks and send them back at you doubling the damage!"

With those words the shield reflected the icy attack back at Killerdrill which hit him and stopped him in his tracks.

"And now" Chromeminer began smiling at the fact he was beating his brother for the first time "To end this Mining Laser!"

The laser locked and loaded on Killerdrill and fired another laser blast. The blast hit Killerdrill sending him flying towards a Stalagtite hitting it and fell to the ground. The Stalagite fell onto the Decepticon forcing it into unconsiousness.

Chromeminer backed away and turned to his shield "Thank goodness for this Battle Gear, I'm digging this thing, already saved me from two M'arrllians and now saved me from my older brother!"

"Chromeminer!" a voice sounded, Chromeminer turned and thanks to being a Chaotic Bot saw Stealth "You okay?"

"Yes, Stealth" Chromeminer said "I just defeated Killerdrill."

"Congradulations rookie" Stealth stated "That fight you had took at least the half an hour, now it's time to leave and find the Autobots. Coming with us?"

"Need I say no to that?" Chromeminer said as he walked right besides Stealth.

"Nope" Stealth said "After all you are a true Chaotic Bot warrior rookie."

They walked into the room with the Space Ship. Silk, Emperor, Energyzap, Stealth, Chromeminer, Tom, Kaz, Peyton and Sarah stood gasping at the ship. The ship was huge, with Lori smiling at Coby "You always stated you'd make a space craft one day to fit all of us, but now you've done what you wanted to do!"

"Yep" Coby stated.

"Wow bro" Peyton stated "You must've been a killer mechanic with Optimus Prime! This is so huge!"

"Thanks Peyton" Coby stated "Too bad we can't go back to Earth and get Budd"

Lori nodded "Who says we can't?"

"True" Coby said.

Soon everyone was on the space ship and were taking off.

"This thing actually does fly!" Kaz shouted "Coby you are a genius!"

"Thank you Kaz" Coby said as the ship entered space "Now the question is where do we go from here?"

Lori had the answer as she typed in the coordinates "It says here that the closet planet to call for help or get Budd is Earth. It is at least four days away"

"Four days" Peyton asked.

"Don't worry" Coby stated "I've updated the engine's speed so at top notch we can get there in two days, besides you think I would let us go hungry?"

"No" Sarah stated "Did you remember to install a Drome inside this ship?"

Coby nodded as Stealth took control of the ship "Sure have follow me."

The group followed Coby to another room it was blank.

"I don't get it" Sarah stated "Where is it?"

"Here" Coby stated he turned to the computer "Computer Holodeck 101 if you please."

"Right away Coby" the computer said.

In minutes the room turned into a Chaotic style match.

"Wow" Kaz shouted "A holodeck!"

"Now" Sarah said she turned to Lori "Can we battle one-on-one?"

"Sure anytime your ready" Lori said.

The two walked up as everyone else walked out into the ship's bridge where a huge television sat.

"Let's see who this Scourge robot is" Peyton said.

**Chaotic Bot base.**

It was evening when Megatron found the Chaotic Bot base.

"Where are the Autobots that are supposed to be here?" Megatron asked he turned to Chaor "Are you certain he's here fleshling?"

"Yes Megatron" Chaor said "We've looked everywhere but here."

Megatron walked inside it he then found Killerdrill devistatly wounded and still unconious.

"What happened here?" Megatron asked.

It was at this time Killerdrill opened his eyes "OH hey boss. The Chaotic Bots were here, but they escaped in an aircraft built for space."

Megatron snarled "Of all the men I get I get one that can't destroy his old team."

"Hey my younger brother did this to me!"

Megatron turned to Chaor "Then they must be after my enemy the Autobots."

"And that's a bad thing?" Takinom asked.

"Indeed" Megatron said "The Autobots are just like the Over Worlders of the Transformers. And Optimus Prime their leader is like a Maxxor to me. All noble."

"What do you intend to do Mighty Megatron?" Killerdrill asked.

"First of all go to Olumar he'll patch you up" Megatron said he turned to Chaor "You are in charge while I'm gone if you let out any leader of any tribe your head will roll."

"I won't let them out" Chaor said.

"Good now Decpeticon prepare for battle and make a space craft for us!" Megatron shouted.

The Decepticons went right to work.

**Chaotic Bot Ship**

The Chaotic Bots were all waiting to see the Drome Match. Both Sarah, and Lori had picked their creatures. The match was one-on-one. Sarah's creature was Silk, she equipped silk with her Danion guard weapon. And an Elemental Elegy Mugic since Silk's second ability was the ability to wield Danion Mugic. Lori picked Scouge, then since he already had a Battle Gear on him once transformed he couldn't be equipped by any other Battle Gear, and of course she had equipped him with Song of the Cyber Key Mugic.

Now the girls stood facing each other.

"So who spins the spinner?" Sarah asked.

"I will" Lori said "After all you challenged me."

"Fair enough" Sarah said.

And Lori spun the location randomiser and the location was the Gigantion First Floor (Where Lori encountered Scourge on Gigantion.)

"This should be fun" Lori stated "Scourge attacks Silk!"

Sarah's body turned into Silk while Lori's body turned into Scourge.

**Outside the Drome Match**

Peyton stood glaring "Scourge looks like a dragon!"

"He is a Dragon" Coby said to the group.

"He's the leader of the Beast Transformers."

"Great" Silk muttered "I suck at battling leaders."

**Drome match.**

Scourge was looking for Silk or rather than waiting for Sarah to find him. Silk found him alright but not in the form Sarah was expecting. Lori had been waiting for her in her Dragon form.

"How do you like me now little spider?" Scourge asked.

"Just because you are bigger than me doesn't mean I can't fight" Silk stated she grabbed her battle Gear the staff and Sarah was begginning to have a second thought _Maybe I should've asked Silk how to use this thing as a close combat weapon._

"Electric Silk!" Silk shouted she aimed her spidery abodomen and sprayed out silk weapon.

Scourge/Lori easily burned the electrical thread away "It'll take more than that to stop me!"

"So right!" Silk replied she grabbed her battle gear and Lori transformed into Scourge's robotic self holding his tail as a sword.

He swung the Battle Gear and it collided with the staff. Sarah was surprised that the Battle Gear she was wielding held. The two engaged and each time Scourge forced Silk back. Watching Scourge defeat Leobreaker with one punch she punched out at Silk's head with an Uppercut. The attacked worked just as it had done on Leobreaker. It stopped Silk from moving and Scourge managed to strike Silk across her chest with his sword. The attack forced Silk back.

_She's good_, Sarah thought then she _thought Of course she had been with Scourge for a long time to know how to fight as him_.

Lori then purposly crossed her arms "So ready to surrender."

"Never!" Silk shouted "Elemental Elegy Mugic take away her fire attack!"

Silk casted her Mugic disabling Scourge's fire attack and stopping him "Now Red Hour Glass!"

The hour glass underneath Silk's abodmen sent out a red hour glass beam at Lori. The attack hit but didn't code her.

This stopped Lori then as Scourge she smiled "Payback time Song of the Cyber Key!"

"Not that" Silk shouted.

Sure enough the Mugic was played a green claw marked key flew down from the sky, attached to Scourge and Scourge grew two more Dragon heads. Then with all three heads sent a steady beam of fire at Silk coding her.

"Alright way to go Lori!" Coby shouted.

"Wow that was powerful" Kaz stated.

"As I stated" Silk sighed "I was never able to defeat leaders."

"But you've gotta hand it to the girls" Energyzap told Silk "Sarah just needs a bit more training as you Silk."

"I suppose while we work as we don't have anything to do" Silk said.

Lori and Sarah came out and Sarah congradulated Lori "Wow you were totally prepared to battle against me."

"I should've been" Lori said "Oh and sorry for the insult. Scourge did that alot and it was a habit of mine when I battled as him."

"None taken" Sarah said.

The spaceship continued it's journey.

**End of Chapter. New chapter's up and it took a while! Now can our heroes get Budd and go find Optimus Prime for help? Find out next in Chapter 5: Optimus Prime!**


	6. Chapter 5: Optimus Prime

Chapter 5: Optimus Prime

Disclaimer: I do not own Chaotic or Transformers Cybertron. I do own the Chaotic Bots, Energyzap, Emperor, Stealth, Silk, Chromeminer and Killerdrill.

It was incredible for Tom and his friends who never rode a true space ship. There mechanic friend Coby was certainly an interesting fellow and they could see why Coby enjoyed his times with the Transformers. Mostly when asked on which side he and Lori preferred to be with...Both answers were Autobots! Coby stated he liked the Autobot Landmind whom was the first Transformer he and Lori ever met. However he also enjoyed Optimus Prime's personality and noble gesture. To Tom Majors, Optimus Prime was certainly a robotic version of Maxxor. He couldn't wait to see Optimus Prime for real. So why was he fighting against Coby whom was Optimus Prime? Why he wanted to see which of the Transformer Leaders were more powerful.

"Alright Optimus Prime let's settle this!" Tom said threw the voice of Energyzap.

"Don't think I'll go easy on you even though you are a friend" Coby replied "Just remember I'm in the lead again."

Yeah the two were doing a six on six match, Coby only had two more creatures left while Tom only had Energyzap left.

"Then let's dance!" Energyzap(Tom) shouted.

The two exchanged fire with Optimus Prime(Coby) being really quick on his feet and firing away Energyzap(Tom.) Tom rolled out of the way "Electric Disk!"

Electrical Disks fired out of Energyzap's arm pistils. The attack hits Coby and Coby backs away slightly injured by the attack.

_"Uh-Oh" _Coby thought _He just nailed me with an electric attack which powers his moves up more. Gotta remember this isn't Maxxor I'm versing it's the Chaotic Bot Leader. And as the Leader of the Autobots, I've gotta show him that Optimus isn't a pushover._

"Now" Tom stated bringing out his battle gear which were hand cuffs "Try my Battle Gear Electric Hand Cuffs"

"What are you going to do with that?" Coby challenged "Arrest me?"

"Exactly!" Tom shouted he unleashed the hand cuffs but Coby managed to dodge them by jumping into the air "Nice try Tom!"

Tom grinned underneath his card's body as he thought _Got him right where I want him!_

Coby picked out his own Battle Gear a standard Autobot Blaster and fired it at his opponent.

Quickly Tom tried to dodge the attack but the blast grazed his side.

**Cockpit**

The other Chaotic Players were actually enjoying this Chaotic Match! It was the new classic what they called Robot Death Match.

"Oh man," Sarah stated "Those two are going at it."

The real Energyzap looked up and grumbled as Tom took another blast from Coby's blaster "Man Optimus Prime is quick to fire that gun of his...That was the second time he was struck by that blast."

"Sure, but watch boss" Stealth stated looking up at the screen "Tom's managed to figure out your Battle Gear's ability."

Sure enough Tom shrugged off a third blast attack which had hit him in his right flank. Then formed his weapon into blades.

**Match**

Coby was surprised at this as Tom charged him completely dodging his fourth blast from his own Battle Gear. Then once close Tom as Energyzap combined the handcuffs to make a huge boomerang blade then slashed Coby up into the air. Then with the boomerang still in hand threw it was Coby Prime nailed him in the back with a well aimed fourth blast in mid air. The boomerang hit Coby in the chest knocking him of course and into a rocky ledge since they were battling in Praxxar Cassems. Coby regained his position but not before the boomerang returned back into handcuffs and attached themselves to Optimus Prime's body. One neatly handcuffed Optimus Prime's hands together while the second wrapped itself around the Autobot's stomach.

"What?" Coby asked.

Tom smiled as Energyzap as he explained "Well, Tom, you weren't the only one that had gotten advice onto using a weapon. Energyzap's Battle Gear Electric Handcuffs have the ability to turn into a boomerang that's useful for close ranged combat and ranged combat, then they can transform back to handcuffs "Now take this "Electrocution!"

The Handcuffs filled in with Electricity shocking Coby while freeing him from their grip while also causing him to stumble.

"Now Thunder Strike!" Tom shouted he raised his hand up to the air and let loose and electric blast which formed a lighting bolt striking Coby.

"Gotcha!" Tom said.

But to his surprise Optimus Prime was still standing "What?"

Optimus Prime had shielded himself with his now freed hands and looked at Tom "That would've coded a lesser creature Tom, but I'm still hanging onto life but barely...I know what I'll do. Don't you."

"Oh-oh" Energyzap stated "No way you are."

"That's right Tom" Coby said "I'm going to use Optimus Prime's special ability merge myself with the second creature in my Battle Zone.

"_Oh-no I forgot about that!_" Tom thought out loud.

"And it cost you!" Coby said "I'm merging myself with one of Optimus Prime's best soldiers...Wingsaber!"

At Optimus's command a weird looking jet Autobot arrived.

**Outside**

"WINGSABER!" Lori shouted with joy recognizing Wingsaber at once"So Tom has him too!"

"You know that Autobot?" Kaz asked "I thought you didn't like him."

"He is an Autobot!" Lori said "He had a lot of things against him but we all grew to like him! Now watch as Coby wins this."

**Drome Match**

At Optimus Prime's command Wingsaber flew up forming a chest and launching pad. Optimus Prime then made contact with Wingsaber and shouted "When the two of us merge together, we form the most strongest Autobot of them all! Optimus Prime Sonic Wing Mode!"

Now it was Tom's turn to be taken with surprise this Autobot basically had a jet pack with twin swords! He then remembered his Battle Gear and they formed the boomerang. Tom blindly charged Optimus Prime Sonic Wing Mode! However the new creature flew up and seemed to have gathered in white energy "You want to suffer my wrath? Then take this!"

Optimus Prime Sonic Wing Mode charged but it was fast not even Tom saw him coming until it was too late. All Tom as Energyzap saw was Optimus Prime Sonic Wing Mode quickly rush over to him then raise both swords then coded as Optimus Prime Sonic Wing Mode sliced him down.

Coby had won the Drone Match.

He walked over to Tom "Good job Tom, you almost got me."

"Thanks man" Tom said thanking Coby "And thanks for accepting my rematch."

"No problem" Coby said as the two walked out into the main deck where their friends were still in shock...Well all except for Lori whom had seen Optimus Prime Sonic Wing Mode attack with the same move.

"How fast can you get man?" they heard Peyton ask in shock "I mean, When I practice battled against a computer Chaotic Player, Stealth was fast, and I thought he was the only one that was fast."

Lori answered "Well there is a reason why Optimus Prime Sonic Wing Mode is the most strongest Autobot of them all,"

Sarah and Kaz looked at her while the Chaotic Bots all understood where she was going at as Lori explained "Think about it...In that mode Optimus Prime flies faster than the speed of sound...That's what sonic is."

"She right" Kaz said "But that attack would code any one that hit them...I don't see how anything survived it."

"Megatron did" Lori said.

"What?" Peyton asked "Man if that Megajerk could survive that then I don't think anything could've beaten him."

"Well um" Coby said "Megatron did survive it but barely. Starscream was knocked out temporarily...That's the thing with Transformers I really haven't seen one destroyed...Well except for the time I saw the Cybertron Defense Team horribly injured by Megatron.

Lori nodded "But I guess we thought Optimus Prime defeated Megatron last time...To be exact when the true threat was over, Megatron just couldn't handle that defeat and he still attacked them."

"I know what you mean Lori" Coby said he looked at Energyzap "Sorry for defeating you."

Energyzap smiled "No problem that was only a human in my mind Coby...But I truly have my own doubts on who would win between us but to tell you the truth I could care less of who would win. As long as Optimus Prime helps us and leads us to victory and peace once again that's all I care about."

"I'm with you boss" Chromeminer said.

Computers began to beep and Coby rushed over to it then he came back "We're finally home! We've arrived to Earth."

"Why here?" Sarah asked "I mean aren't we going to meet Optimus Prime?"

"To pick up my brother Budd" Coby said "He has something else I want you to meet...Plus we should talk to our parents about our adventure"

"Point taken" was the response.

"But who will believe us?" Kaz asked "Last time I tried to convince my mother I wasn't fantasizing about Chaotic.

Coby answered by pointing to the Chaotic Bots "That is why we have them along...But oh-my gosh"

"What is it Coby?" Lori asked rushing over to him as the ship landed near Coby's house.

"I believe I see someone you and I will know" Coby said pointing out the window.

Lori looked out and gasped "Oh my GOSH, it's him!!!"

"Who?" Peyton, Sarah, Kaz, and Tom shouted.

"Come over here and find out!" Lori shouted over to them as Coby picked an abandoned park.

The group looked out to see a huge fire truck was parked outside Coby's house. Still not getting it, it took the four Chaotic Players time to realize that they were being left behind! They quickly got out with the Chaotic Bots trailing behind them watching for danger. That is when Budd greeted them as the group finally got over to Coby's house which was an hours walk away "Brother, he's back!"

"I've just found out" Coby said he quickly introduced his new friends to his parents and his brother then Budd took the six Chaotic Players over to the Fire Truck

"So anyone want to explain why everyone is happy here?" Kaz asked impatiently.

"Simple" Lori said pointing over to the Fire Truck "We came here to pick up Budd but I suspect that this Fire Truck here is Optimus Prime!"

"Well you are correct then" the Fire Truck said transforming to form Optimus Prime causing the four older experienced Chaotic Players to jaw drop, the Leader of the Autobots turned to the Chaotic Players "I was planning on a surprise visit to say hello to you Coby and Lori...I wasn't expecting to see Budd all alone surprising him. Lori couldn't stop from crying with joy she ran over to Optimus Prime and gave the Autobot a long friendly hug "Optimus...You don't know how much your visit means to me and Coby..."

"Who are these four?" Optimus Prime asked looking over to Tom, Kaz, Peyton, and Sarah whom were still shocked at seeing the real Optimus Prime...They had seen a fake Optimus Prime played by Coby but the real version of Optimus Prime was as tall as Megatron and unlike the Decepticon seemed to have had a real peaceful nature to him which made them all happy. Coby had told them the truth when discussing about the Autobot leader.

Recovering from shock Tom reached out his hand "My name's Tom...I'm one of Coby's new friends. It's a pleasure to meet you"

"Same here" the Autobot stated shaking Tom's hand.

Kaz stretched out his own hand "I'm Kaz!"

"Hey there boss bot" Peyton stated "My name's Peyton, nice to meet you brother."

"Brother?" Optimus Prime asked smiling at Peyton "No one's ever called me that before."

Sarah stretched out her hand "I'm Sarah! Wow this is so cool I'm meeting one of the robots that helped to successfully protected our planet from the Dark Hole!"

Optimus Prime smiled "It's nice to meet you four, as you all might know now I am Optimus Prime Leader of the Autobots."

He paused as a police car, tank, stealth fighter, mining vechicle, and a huge black widow spider came into view. Instantly Optimus stated firmly "Everyone behind me!"

Taking caution the seven humans did as they were told as Optimus Prime drew his blaster "Who are you five? Are you friend or are you Decepticon?"

"Uh...Boss...Orders?" Chromeminer whined.

"Leave everything to me" Energyzap told Chromeminer in a calm and gentle voice.

The police car held up his hands to show that he was unarmed as he transformed into his robotic self.

"Another Transformer!" Budd shouted.

"He's a Chaotic Bot Budd" Lori said "His name is Energyzap."

"Don't shoot!" Energyzap said calmly still with his hands up "As you can see, I was just making sure the humans were safe. Wanted to make sure they were not injured...As for if I am a friend or foe...We members of the Chaotic Bot tribe are Autobots!"

Optimus Prime settled down and put his blaster in his holster "Sorry about that friend...One can't be too sure when a police car arrives...Usually police cars are Decepticon. Only one was an Autobot."

"Then we agree nearly on everything else" Energyzap said "By the way I'm Energyzap, Leader of the Chaotic Bots, Transformers of Perim."

The two leaders shook hands and to the teens it looked like a solid friendship from the start.

At Energyzap's non verbal command the other four Chaotic Bots transformed as their leader introduced them one by one while pointing to them "These are my fellow tribe members, Stealth my Second-in-Command, Emperor my loyal Bodyguard and General, Chromeminer my Resource Officer, and Silk my Dannion Ambassador."

Optimus Prime shook the hands of all four Chaotic Bots "Sorry for pointing my weapon at you."

"It's okay, it won't be the first time that happened to us right boss?" Stealth asked.

Energyzap nodded "The first time was the Under World tribe for no reason."

Optimus Prime looked at Energyzap "Under Worlders?"

Energyzap sighed as he told Optimus Prime of his home world of Perim.

"So" Optimus Prime stated after a while getting it down "You Chaotic Bots are one of the many tribes on this Perim place. One that is concerned the most peaceful to any organic life form."

Hearing that Optimus Prime called him an organic Life Form made Tom release that the word organic was a a robot thing. After all he had heard Energyzap, Silk, Stealth, Emperor and Chromeminer call him and his friends that all the time.

Energyzap nodded confirming Optimus Prime's thoughts as the Autobot Leader began once again "And all the other tribes are constantly fighting on one another for the control of this Cothika...Man that is the story of us Autobots and Decepticons. As soon as the Decepticons find a powerful item, they want it...Shortly after this we Autobots will be also after it...Only to save the world."

Silk nodded "You nailed it perfectly Optimus."

Optimus Prime looked at Energyzap "Well why are you here then if you are to keep the M'arrlians in check?"

Tom answered for Energyzap "Chaotic aka Perim has been conquered."

"By the M'arrlians?" Optimus Prime asked.

Sarah shook her head "No, worse..."

At hearing worse Optimus got it and slowly stated firmly "Decepticon."

"Yes" Kaz said.

Energyzap then told Optimus Prime of the current problem.

"Man" Optimus Prime said crossing his arms while looking at Kaz "No offense to your tribe the Underworlders, but you're tribe has a tendency to free evil doesn't it."

Kaz sighed "Looks like it, though the M'arrlians could've been prevented, Chaor tried to stop Phelphor from opening the Deep Minds, but Megatron...Oh man the moment he was freed he took control of the Underworld."

"He would do that" Optimus muttered knowing Megatron quite well "Take advantage of those that freed him. That's just like him."

"Anyway Optimus" Sarah said looking at the Autobot Leader preying that he'd help them out even after listening to the stories about the other tribes in Perim "We need your help to save Perim. I understand that you and Megatron have a history of fighting each other's groups."

Optimus Prime nodded his head "Yes, Megatron and I have fought several times."

Optimus Prime paused looking at Energyzap "And unlike the Chaotic Bots whom haven't fought against the Decepticons well, that will be a challenge."

"It was" Energyzap muttered "Never met an enemy that could match me blow for blow or at certain times above my level of knowledge. It took the combination of me, Emperor and Stealth using our number advantage over him to defeat him."

Optimus Prime nearly made up his mind as he asked the question "Energyzap, once I leave your home planet, will you try to restore peace to your planet?"

"Been trying to since the tribes first began fighting each other" Energyzap muttered "But they won't listen to me."

"I bet they would now" Tom said grinning at Energyzap "Due to being under Megatron's Iron Claw."

"Well if you will try then" Optimus Prime stated "I will help you Energyzap."

"Thank you great Optimus Prime" Energyzap said "You've earned my respect."

"Besides" Optimus Prime said standing up looking down at the humans and Optimus's theme (from the Transformers movie plays a bit) as he makes his speech "A true Autobot doesn't say no for a plea for help...Even if you would've said no Energyzap, I would've still helped you fight against the Decepticons. We Autobots can't ingore a plea for help, it's against our nature...Especially if the Decepticons are involved in it."

"Thank you old friend" Energyzap said "As the true leader of us Autobots, I'm putting my trust and complete loyalty to you Optimus, you have gained my trust...But there was a sixth Chaotic Bot on my tribe."

"Really who was that?" Optimus Prime asked.

Chromeminer spoke up "My older brother Killerdrill...He betrayed us."

"There seems to be a traitor in every tribe" Optimus muttered dryly "Even us Autobots have had traitors in our mists without knowing it..." he looked at Energyzap "Let me guess Killerdrill deceived his home land due to power right?"

"Right on the dime" Energyzap stated firmly.

Optimus Prime stood up "So I'm guessing he sort of looks like Chromeminer."

"Yeah" Chromeminer stated then he pointed to the laser on his back "Only without the laser."

"Anything I should be aware of?" Optimus asked.

"Mugic" Energyzap said "You've got to remember, Megatron's basically captured the other tribes, Mugic might be a factor in reclaiming it. So here's a warning, watch out for them."

"That and we Autobots don't like hurting organics" Optimus Prime admitted "But after hearing the things these M'arrlians did, they can be an exception."

"They are" Energyzap said "But because we are gentle robots ourselves we can't kill them."

Optimus Prime turned to Coby, and Lori "So I'm guessing you two would like to come with me to solve this problem through."

"Can we please?" Lori asked.

"Yeah can we?" Budd asked.

Optimus Prime looked down at the three children "You've helped us out many years ago. Just be careful and watch your backs at all times"

"Yeah!" Coby, Budd and Lori shouted to their surprise their parents had already agreed to it since they knew Optimus would protect them with his life.

"Um can't we come?" Tom asked he looked at Optimus Prime "Please, I want to rescue Maxxor a good friend to me."

"If Maxxor means a lot to you Tom, then I will let you come with me" Optimus Prime said he turned to the other three "If you three want to come then you may, but please talk to your parents."

Kaz hung his head as he thought _My parents will never believe me now. _He wasn't the only one thinking that for Tom, Peyton and Sarah even had the same thoughts. They were each proven right but after Coby, Lori and Budd arrived and showed the parents the Autobots, that attitude changed from not believing them to a slight of fear for the children. Optimus Prime and Energyzap both promised that they would do everything in their power to protect the kids...Even at the costs of their lives, this was defenitly assured by Coby, Budd and Lori. Once they heard this the parents let their children go and once more they were walking to the ship. When an orange dragon appeared.

"SCOURGE!!!" Lori shouted causing everyone to look at the orange dragon.

"Little Sister!" Scourge shouted as he transformed causing Tom, Peyton, Sarah, and Kaz to hurl themselves behind Optimus's huge legs. They had heard everything about Scourge how he at first helped the Autobots then just like Killerdrill in his quest for power turned to the Decepticons. While he was a Decepticon Scourge attacked his fellow tribe members with Leobreaker being the one to challenge him for leadership. Hearing this Tom didn't blame Leobreaker for doing that but sighed as Leobreaker was easily defeated by Scourge.

Scourge noticed the four teens whom sighed "I see you've heard of my stories."

"What were you thinking?" Kaz demanded "Knocking out your own tribe members?"

"Leobreaker brought that on himself" Scourge stated stomping his foot on the ground which created an earthquake causing the four to hide behind Optimus Prime's legs "As for Snarl, he tried to help Leobreaker. What was I supposed to do in that position let them knock me out?"

Optimus Prime moved his hand "It's okay Scourge, it was all in the past and now your truly an Autobot now."

"Yes I am" Scourge said he turned to the children "Sorry for yelling at you four but you have to put yourselves in my shoes. I thought by joining the Decepticons it would give me more power...But I realized when Optimus Prime defeated me in Sonic Wing Mode that even power isn't everything. Besides...Megatron destroyed my world with the Dark Hole but the planet was rebuilt."

"He is fowl towards his men only thinking of them as pawns...Not even caring for his men...Not even I am that low. There is never a leader worst then him..."

He turned to Lori "So how was I in your Chaotic Match?"

"I only got to play you once" Lori told him she turned to Sarah "Sarah here lost to you."

Scourge smirked patting Lori on the head gently "That a girl...Who she use on you?"

Lori pointed to Silk "Silk, Energyzap's Danion Ambassador."

Scourge turned to Silk "You don't look damaged."

"Oh, that's because I really wasn't fighting" Silk said to the Dragon Transformer "True Sarah was me, but it was just a hologram form of me. Trust me I know my place."

Stealth nodded at Scourge's smile as Silk and Scourge looked at each other "Silk hear knows that she isn't good a fighting against leaders."

Silk nodded "True, I suck when it comes to battling leaders but against anything else I can defeat anything."

"What are you doing here Scourge?" Lori asked him "I thought you were still doing stuff on Beast Planet."

"I was" Scourge said "But Optimus Prime asked me to come along and as a full time Autobot now I did."

"Good Scourge" Optimus spoke up "So what would you say if I said, Megatron's alive?"

"Megatron's alive!" Scourge roared "Why I'll tear him apart!"

Chromeminer chuckled nervously causing Scourge to look at him "What are you looking at?"

Chromeminer continued to chuckle nervously as he spoke up "S-S-S-Sorry Lord Scourge, I-I-I I D-D-D Don't mean any disrespect, but you just reminded me of me and my older brother Killerdrill"

"An older brother bot" Scourge said "Where is your brother now?"

Chromeminer frowned "On Megatron's side...I swear I will tear Killerdrill apart...He betrayed his tribe for power."

"Just like Minasur" Scourge muttered remembering the huge green transformer "Man what is this world coming to?"

"An end?" Stealth stated attempting a joke.

"Not funny" Energyzap said.

"Sorry boss bot" Stealth said.

Optimus turned to Scourge "What do you say we help our new Autobot friends out in throwing the Decepticons off their land?"

Scourge put his hand on Optimus Prime's shoulder "Then I'm with you Optimus Prime. Where ever Megatron is, I will be there with you."

"Good" Optimus Prime said he turned to Coby "Could you set your ship's computer to go to Perim?"

"Um shouldn't you be getting more Autobots?" Sarah asked "I mean the ship is loaded with Energyzap's people but like you stated Optimus the Chaotic Bots don't know about the Decepticons as much as other Autobots.

Optimus nodded "Good point Sarah."

He turned to Scourge "Call Leobreaker and Snarl, I think we'll need them as scouts."

Scourge nodded "Right away, I send a verbal message to them to meet us on Cybertron."

While Scourge proceeded with this Coby began walking over to the space ship alongside Lori and Budd whom was dragging mini-transformers.

"What are those?" Peyton asked looking at Jolk.

"Hey there I'm Jolk who are you?"

"Wow man a talking robot!" Peyton said "And my size to boot."

"He's a Mini-Con" Lori explained "Mini-cons are minuture transformers they normally aide the Autobots."

After a while of walking together silently Tom had a question.

"Uh Optimus?" Tom asked.

"Yeah?" Optimus asked.

"What's Cybertron?"

Even Energyzap, Silk, Chromeminer, Stealth, and Emperor had to look at the Autobot leader in confusion as well they wanted to know what Cybertron was as well.

Optimus smiled "Cybertron is the world where all Transformers were born from."

"Wait" Energyzap stated "You mean our Chaotic Bot ancestors were?"

Optimus Prime nodded "Yes, Energyzap, your Chaotic Bot Ancestors were born from Cybertron."

"You mean" Sarah gasped "That Energyzap's people were originally not from Chaotic? What happened?"

Scourge answered "Just like my people there came a time for all of the transformers to find new worlds. The Beast Transformers moved away and settled on Beast Planet, the speedy race car Transformers went on and settled on Velositron, The giant transformers settled on Gigantion, and the transformers that were on Perim settled on it and dubbed themselves Chaotic Bots, and some transformers stayed on Cybertron. Those Autobots such as Optimus Prime are known as Cybertronians."

"So at one point" Sarah stated she gasped out as she got it "Then at one point, the Chaotic Bots were all Cybertronians as well! But what about the Decepticons? Do they follow the same rule?"

Optimus Prime nodded "Yes, the Decepticons are just like us Autobots, they too were or are decedents of Cybertron."

"So that means" Tom began "That you Optimus are the-"

Optimus Prime nodded "The true leader of the Cybertronian race or Autobot race.

"I'm confused" Kaz stated rubbing his head "What caused you Cybertronians to move?"

"At one point" Scourge stated for Kaz "We were all one tribe just like this Perim place...Eventually half of the Cybertronians wanted power and wanted to expand, they were lead by Megatron."

Sarah, Tom, Peyton and Sarah gasped at this as Scourge continued the tale "The other half of the Cybertronians wanted peace throughout the world, these were lead by Optimus Prime."

The group was silent even Coby, Lori, and Budd were silent as this was a story they had never heard from the Autobots as well, well when they were around the Autobots.

Optimus nodded at the odd silent "Eventually this split became sever and created a Civil War. Giving our first two races those Cybertronians that enjoyed peace such as myself were called the Autobots, those that wanted to conquer and plunder were known as the Decepticons."

Tom wanted to gasp out hearing this it was beginning to sound like Chaotic! Already the Cybertronians were sounding like the things in Perim but Scourge continued "The Civil War would rage for billions and billions of years with the Autobots winning small battles over the Decepticons but eventually there came a stand still for another billion years. In the end the Autobots won making peace."

Sarah gasped "Sounds like Perim all over again!"

"Just what I was thinking" Tom confessed.

Optimus nodded "Though the answer to Kaz's question comes still. After the Civil War which became known all in history as-"

"As the Great Cybertronian War!" Energyzap interrupted.

Optimus Prime smiled at the Chaotic Bot "See your getting it now Energyzap, proof that your Chaotic Bot ancestors were Cybertronians."

"So do all of the Chaotic Bots know that answer?" Kaz asked.

Emperor nodded "Who wouldn't forget about that terrible war, before Energyzap took over as our leader, our previous leader was Lighting Prime."

"Lighting Prime?" Kaz asked.

"The first Chaotic Bot leader" Energyzap said smiling at the name of his successor.

"And one of the survivors of the Great Cybertronian War, " Optimus Prime stated firmly he turned to Kaz "If Lighting Prime the original leader of the Chaotic Bots then that is the full proof that the Chaotic Bots were Cybertronians. Makes sense, Lighting Prime was my Lieutenant General during the war. After the war Lighting Prime was one of the leaders that decided to explore."

"Okay" Kaz stated "So the Great Cybertronian War made you Autobots explore rapidly and settling on planets."

Optimus Prime nodded "Yes, and it was also to try to prevent any other bloody civil war."

"And it worked" Tom stated amazed "You Autobots were gambling on that."

"We were" Optimus stated "I even though was an Autobot leader, I didn't want them to go out and explore but Lighting Prime suggested we do that to try to prevent another Civil War such as the one our ancestors raged billions and billions of years. Even though I was against it they still left. As they left I prayed to Primus our creator; hoping our theory was correct...You never know if another Cybertronian tribe declared war on the other."

"Did it happen?" Sarah asked.

Scourge nodded "For most civilizations no, but there was two civilizations that fought against each other...The Cybertronians that settled on Planet X invaded Gigantion and declared war on them. As a result Gigantion Transformers grew huge to defend it."

"But that was the only other war between Cybertronians" Optimus Prime stated "After the Cybertronians split up that is. Though you still had your Autobots and Decepticons."

Tom turned to Energyzap "Where is Lighting Prime now?"

Energyzap sighed "He sacrificed himself to prevent the M'arrllians by trapping them in the Deep Minds. It was Lighting Prime who convinced the other tribes to come to an agreement and never open the doors to the Deep Minds as he cast the very first Chaotic Bot Mugic, Song of Entrapment which created the Deep Minds but required the user to sacrifice himself to do it...Which is why we Chaotic Bots have nicknamed it the Curse Mugic, if we have to use it, the situation has to be bad."

Optimus sighed "Sounds like something Lighting Prime would do to something as evil as the M'arrlians. He was always willing to seal away evil."

"I've been leading the Chaotic Bots ever since" Energyzap told Optimus Prime saluting the Autobot Leader "But one of the things Lighting Prime drilled into our minds was about the Great Cybertronian War. I often wondered why that was. But now I know."

"Lighting Prime was a survivor of that horrible war" Emperor stated "He told us it was deadly and sad...Brother Bots such as Killerdrill and Chromeminer fought against each other, one killing the other."

"That's what Civil Wars do" Kaz sighed patting Emperor's huge leg "They sometimes pit brother to kill the other brother."

Tom turned to Optimus as the reality hit him "You're Three billion years old!"

Optimus Prime nodded "Yes, I am though I wasn't the first Autobot leader."

"Who was?" Sarah asked.

"Sentinel Prime" Optimus Prime said sadly.

"What happened?" Kaz asked sort of knowing the answer already.

"Killed" Optimus stated firmly with a hint of sorrow in his eyes "By Megatron."

"I'm sorry I asked" Kaz said hearing the sorrow.

"Though Megatron didn't take Sentinel Prime out easily" Optimus told Tom "Sentinel Prime fought till Megatron took away all of his spark."

Optimus Prime looked up "Which is why I'm the Leader of the Autobots today. And as you heard from Energyzap, the last Prime."

Kaz shot Tom a look then turned to Optimus "Um no offense Optimus but why do you look young?"

Optimus chuckled "No offense taken Kaz, I suppose it's because Primus made me this way though I myself had been in bad shape."

Optimus turned to Coby "Thanks to Coby here."

Scourge stood up "Optimus, enough lallygagging are we going to Cybertron to pick up some more friends? Or are we waiting for the Decepticons to ambush us?"

Optimus nodded as he turned to the children "Are you ready to come along? I already know Lori, Coby, and Budd's answer."

Tom, Sarah, Peyton, and Kaz took their time but agreed "Of course we will. We want to free Perim!"

Optimus Prime stood up and turned to Energyzap as he began transforming back into fire truck "Alright then Autobots...Transform and Roll out!"

At Optimus Prime's command the Chaotic Bots transformed one by one. Optimus turned into his Fire truck form, with Energyzap as a police car, Stealth becoming a stealth fighter, Silk becoming a black widow spider, Emperor turning into a huge tank, Chromeminer transforming into his mining vehicle form, and Scourge transformed into his dragon form.

Optimus Prime opened his fire truck's door which was followed by Energyzap "Anyone want a ride in us Autobots?"

Coby nodded with Lori and Budd at his side walked in the door and the door closed. Tom, Peyton, Kaz, and Sarah climbed into Energyzap with Tom and Sarah sitting in the front.

"No fair bro" Peyton complained to Tom and Sarah "Why do you and Sarah baby get the front seats?"

"I feel like a criminal already" Kaz muttered.

After this was settled peacefully the Autobots rolled off towards the ship. Once locating the ship Budd's voice appeared on Energyzap's radio "Whoa Coby? Did you do this in Chaotic?"

"Sure did" came Coby's response.

"Looks great" Optimus Prime said.

"And it flies real well" Stealth said "For a ship made from Perim's raw materials."

They got in the ship and after Stealth helped Coby out with reprogramming the computers the ship was off.

However they had no idea they were being watched by a bird like creature. It wasn't a mini-con but it was allied to the Decepticon. It flew off towards the sky and vanished.

**Megatron**

Megatron sighed as the ship wasn't close to being completed not even with a repaired Killerdrill. Maxxor sat in the back of his prison cell watching the Decepticon. His cool yellow eyes narrowed at the Decepticon.

"You'll never get away with this Decepticon" Maxxor said.

Megatron turned to him "It would seem as if I just did."

"Not when this Optimus Prime of yours finds out" Maxxor said grinning "I heard your conversation with Chaor that Optimus Prime is just like a robotic me."

"Shut it fleshing" Megatron snarled making a fist "Even if Optimus Prime does come...I will tear him apart with my own bare hands!"

"Lazerbeak returns Megatron" a deep robotic voice sounded.

Megatron turned and stretched out his arm to welcome the creature as it flew over to him "Welcome Lazerbeak."

He paused looking at Starscream "Unlike some of my other warriors you never fail me!"

Megatron turned to the Decepticon that was all blue and had a weird chest and threw it over to him "Soundwave playback Lazerbeak's spy beak!"

"As you command Megatron" the Decepticon Soundwave said transforming into his jet form then played back the message.

Through out the message Megatron snarled as he finally figured out Optimus Prime was alerted of his presence though Maxxor himself was shocked to hear that the Legendary Chaotic Bots were all royal ancestors of Cybertronians which had fought against the Decepticons for years."

"Do you ever give up?" Maxxor found himself asking Megatron whom turned to Maxxor growling "Why should I?"

"Optimus claims you've fought him several times but yet you never beaten him...In fact you lost the Civil War."

"Ah" Megatron snarled "Yes, I did lose the war against those Autobrats! However I was able to kill Sentential Prime and with Electric Prime out of the picture as well, there is nothing you can do to save yourselves!"

Maxxor sighed knowing Megatron was right as he had heard Electric Prime whom he saw as the closest ally he had tried to protect Perim by imprisoning the M'arrlians. He blamed his own father for letting that happen, Maxxor realized that Electric Prime would've came in handy in this Decepticon invasion. Maxxor knew Electric Prime did the right thing as well, it was ether let the M'arrlians conquer Perim, or trap them. No one could've predicted that Megatron would return.

"Silence at last" Megatron said to Maxxor "But even if they get all the Autobots they can get, I still have all of your people and other tribes under my command. Unlike us Decepticons the Autobots won't be able to harm an organic which gives me an idea."

Maxxor gasped knowing what Megatron was going to do, he was going to use the creatures of Perim against the Autobots using them as shields.

"You won't get away with this" Maxxor repeated himself "Because the Autobots might not but the Chaotic Bots since they can harm the M'arrlians maybe able to harm the other tribe members...It's not just the Autobots but the Chaotic Bots as well."

Megatron paused turning to Chaor "Shoot this noble person in the head and knock him out..."

"Yes, Lord Megatron" Chaor spoke and he began to form a fire ball in his hand. Megatron stood up "Time for me to get reinforcements of my own...Time to create the Second Great War"

Maxxor gasped was Megatron serious? Did the Decepticon want to throw out another great war against the Autobots when they had tried so hard to prevent it.

"Even if you did create another great war Megatron" Maxxor stated as Chaor threw the fire ball at him "The Autobots while peaceful will win."

Chaor's attack hit Maxxor in the head knocking him unconscious.

"He's right" Chaor muttered to Megatron trying not to get the Decepticon angry "You know, if the Autobots won the first one, what do you hope to gain by creating a second great war when so many other Transformer Planets are allied to the Autobots?"

Megatron nodded Chaor had a point "True but I have the advantage Chaor. Remember unlike us Decepticon, the Autobots can't bring themselves to kill you fleshings. Would it trouble you to fight against such weaklings?"

Chaor was smart enough not to say his true words in his mind which were _I wouldn't follow your orders just to find out the Autobots will kill my men, unlike you I like my tribe members. _But instead of saying this he stated "No, it wouldn't."

"Good" Megatron said "Now prepare for the Autobot's return."

"Where are you going?" Chaor asked.

Megatron paused "No where, Starscream's going. STARSCREAM!"

"I'm right here lord Megatron!" Starscream said bowing to Megatron.

"Good" Megatron said "Find the Constructicons, then find the Insecticons, then the Seekers."

Starscream grinned "Are you doing what I think your planning?"

Megatron grinned as well "Yes, Starscream it's time for the Decepticons to rise again. Get all my troops together. It's time for the Second Great Cybertronian War."

Chaor turned as he suggested to Megatron "Um, Megatron sorry to interrupt, that but how do you plan for the war just for you and the Autobots when you are using us?"

"You're meaning fleshling?" Megatron asked.

Chaor stood up "I don't think it would be a Cybertronian War if you are using us, so may I suggest the war's name?"

"Sure what do you want it called?" Starscream asked.

Chaor sighed "How about the Galaxy World War I"

Megatron grinned "Perfect, putting everything at risk. Starscream begin."

"Yes, Lord Megatron!" Starscream shouted he transformed to get the Decepticons in one place.

Megatron turned to the message that he heard over and over again and crossed his arms. The Galaxy World War I would soon come to a start. This time the evil Decepticon wanted everything and he was sure he wasn't going to fail this time.

**End of Chapter**

** Uh-oh, Looks like Megatron is finally getting some good ideas for his forces. Now reviewers I'm going to ask you this question. During the first battle of the Galaxy World War, which tribes shall fight together in it? These are going to be the names of the waring tribes and armies and just one of the tribes in it.**

_** Justice Force Deception Empire**_

_** Tribe: Autobots Tribe: Decepticon**_

_ **First General**: **Optimus Prime** **First General: Megatron**_

_ **Second General: Energyzap Second General: Starscream**_

_** When discussing the other members of each army to think of the best place the tribes will go. They must be two on each side for example: Justice Force allies: Overworlders and Danions, Deception Empire Underworlders, and Mippedion. (The M'arrlians will already be on the Decepticon's side due to Megatron having his grip on the survivors.)**_

_ **Also I would like to ask you which Autobot shall I conclude in the fanfic, I've brought Optimus Prime and Scourge into it. So which Autobot of the older generation shall I bring in Bumblebee, Ultra Magnix, or the Dino Bots? I would like to ask you to give me names of some of members of the Autobots on Transformers Cybertron as well**_

_**  
Also shall I bring Decepticon's ultimate weapon Shockwave into the mix?**_

**Please answer the questions cause I'm running out of ideas for the two armies when the first battle begins, and as always Optimus Prime needs a solid crew besides the Chaotic Bots.**

** Anyway in the next chapter: Chapter 6: Back to Perim**


	7. Chapter 6: Back To Perim

Chapter 6: Back to Perim

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Chaotic. I do own the Chaotic Bots, Energyzap, Stealth, Silk, Emperor, Chromeminer and the new Decepticon Killer Drill.

It was a long but not so tireless flight. In fact it was exciting, Kaz was trying to teach Budd how to play Chaotic. Budd got it but was missing something in his cards a Chaotic Bot. He had seen Coby and Tom battle against Kaz and Peyton many times. All of the time, Tom and Coby won due to being the Tag Team of Optimus Prime and Energyzap. Budd grinned as Coby defeated Lori's Scourge with Sonic Wing Mode. He wasn't the only one that was watching the matches for Optimus Prime and Scourge were watching it as well. For that match they made friendly bets.

"Just like the war ten years ago hey Scourge?" Optimus Prime asked.

"Darn Sonic Wing Mode" Scourge muttered.

Budd ran over towards Chromeminer "Chromeminer I need to speak to you."

Chromeminer came into view "Okay" he looked at Budd "What do you want?"

"Um...I just got into the Chaotic game and I'm missing a Chaotic Bot...Um, may I scan you?"

Chromeminer smiled "Certainly Budd."

Chromeminer stood still as Budd scanned the Chaotic Bot. He smiled as the Chaotic Bot's stats came into view "Nice stats Chromeminer! You're almost as powerful as Emperor!"

"Mining materials certainly does that" Chromeminer responded.

So Budd went on to challenge Kaz's Emperor. Budd's first ever Chaotic Match ended up in an embarrassing defeat for Kaz. He had been coded by Chromeminer's Battle Gear Blast Absorbing Shield! The two shook hands.

"That Battle Gear got me" Emperor sighed.

Kaz also sighed out as well "Who would've known that the Battle Gear could have that much power?"

"Well..." Scourge stated chuckling alongside Chromeminer "Well, Budd did say damage tripled times how much damage the attack would've done."

"That is actually a nice game" Optimus Prime said "Although I wish it was against Decepticons and not against Autobots or other Chaotic Bots."

Energyzap sighed "Kaz told me he tried to scan Megatron but Megatron didn't scan."

Optimus Prime watched as Coby, Lori, Tom, Kaz, Budd, Peyton, and Sarah came into the room with Sarah sighing "Why can't we expand our holodeck so we can challenge other Chaotic Players?"

"Whose going to have a holodeck in their room?" Kaz asked her.

"Good point" Sarah sighed.

Suddenly the ship's computers began beeping and Stealth answered from the pilot's seat "We're approaching Cybertron Boss Bots."

"Okay" Optimus Prime said standing up "Release the Hyper Drive and begin landing Stealth."

"Right Optimus!" Stealth replied pressing buttons. The ship came out of Hyper Space throwing Silk into Energyzap "Sorry Boss"

"Sleeping Silk?" Energyzap asked her.

"What's your first guess?" Silk grumbled she had been sleeping and coming out of Hyper Drive woke her from her sleep.

Soon Cybertron came into view as Stealth guided the ship towards an opened field. Landing the Chaotic Bots alongside their true leader Optimus Prime walked out with the humans in between them.

"They sure are protective of us" Kaz muttered "I feel like I've been arrested and being escorted to a trial."

"Would you stop complaining?" Sarah asked him.

"I'm just saying how protective they are...The Underworld or any other tribes of Perim weren't this protective of us humans."

"You'll get used to it" Budd said "These are Autobots, the good guys, they don't want innocent children like us to get hurt."

"I'll by that" Kaz said looking at the planet.

They were on Cybertron the planet that all Cybertronians came from. The ancestry birthplace of the Chaotic Bots. It was beautiful and looked similar to Perim while looking like Earth, the Beast Planet, Valsoitron, and Gigantion all in one planet. The Chaotic Players could tell why Electric Prime settled on Perim it was the closet reminded to Cybertron. Scourge paused as a Lion and wolf robot came into view.

"We got your message Lord Scourge" the wolf stated as he and the lion transformed.

"Good Snarl" Scourge said to the wolf Transformer "And it's nice to see you too Leobreaker."

Leobreaker nodded "So what's all this about, that you need us as Scouts?"

Optimus Prime stood up and introduced Leobreaker and Snarl to the humans "First of all Leobreaker and Snarl, I'd like you to be reacquainted with Coby, Budd and Lori."

The two Beast Transformers shook hands with the humans Lori, Coby, and Budd as Optimus continued introduction by pointing out to the other four humans "These are Tom, Peyton, Kaz, and Sarah, they are friends to Coby, Budd and Lori."

"Any friend to Coby, Budd or Lori" Leobreaker stated coming over towards the four new humans "Is a friend to me and Snarl, right Snarl?

Snarl smiled as he himself walked over to them "Right Leobreaker"

The four new humans shook the Beast Transformer's hands. Leobreaker and Snarl got into fighting position when they saw the Chaotic Bots "Who are these Transformers Optimus Prime?"

"Easy Leobreaker" Scourge said "These are Electric Prime's tribe the Chaotic Bots, the police car is their new leader after Electric Prime's scarface Energyzap, the stealth fighter is his second-in-command Stealth, the tank is his loyal bodyguard and general Emperor, the spider is his Danion Ambassador Silk and the mining vehicle with the laser is the resource miner and guardian of the Deep Minds, Chromeminer."

"Oh" Leobreaker stated walking over the Black Widow Spider "A spider based beast Chaotic Bot, where did one get a disguise like that will you mind transforming miss Silk?"

Silk sighed once but complied to Leobreaker's wishes and transformed into her robotic self Battle Gear in hand as she stated "By whom I'm Energyzap's ambassador to...The Danions. They are an insect based tribe and I managed to scan a black widow spider on my way there."

"You're cute" Leobreaker stated.

"Now's not the time to be flirting with the girl Leobreaker..." Snarl stated he turned to Silk "Sorry Ambassador Silk, he gets like this sometimes."

Optimus Prime nodded "Well first of all I need to get a team of Autobots...Let's just say Leobreaker and Snarl...Megatron's returned."

"WHAT?" was the response from the two Beast Transformers "He's alive."

"Afraid so" Optimus Prime said looking at Kaz whom hid "Freed by the Underworld tribe"

"Then you have our support Optimus Prime" Leobreaker stated.

Optimus Prime thought of something "Well kids let me introduce you to some friends of mind that I haven't used in years."

The children alongside the Chaotic Bots, and the other Transformers followed Optimus Prime down towards an abandoned building. Seeing the building made Coby wonder what was in it. Optimus Prime opened the door and got a shock of his life. A huge tyranosaurous, Triceratops, Pteryadctle, Longneck came into view. They were mechanical and the Tyranosaurous spoke up "Me Grimlock say long time no see Optimus Prime!"

Coby, Budd, Lori, Tom, Kaz, Peyton, and Sarah stood gasping looking at the creatures. These looked like robotic dinosaurs as Optimus Prime nodded "Grimlock I'm asking you to join the Autobots cause once again old friend."

"Me Grimlock ask why?" Grimlock asked.

"Megatron is back, and so are a whole army of Deceptions" Optimus Prime said.

The Tyranosaurous Transformer thought about this "Decepticons, me Grimlock hate! Me Grimlock say Decepticons bad...Me Grimlock say we Dinobots will join the Autobots!"

With this the Dinobot roared out in agreement as Grimlock walked over to the children "Me Grimlock spot Organics! Who are you may Grimlock ask?"

Sadly for Tom he had been whom Grimlock first laid eye contact on but Optimus Prime strolled in front of the kids and stated "These are our friends Grimlock, they will be aiding us on our journey...Coby, Budd, Lori, Tom, Kaz, Peyton and Sarah meet my old pal Grimlock. Grimlock, these are Coby, Budd, Lori, Tom, Kaz, Peyton, and Sarah."

"Me Grimlock love organic friend...Any organic friend to Optimus Prime is a friend to me Grimlock!"

"So" Tom stated "How far back do you go Grimlock?"

"Me Grimlock and Optimus Prime go way back...Towards the first Cybertronian War!"

"So your three billion years too Grimlock?" Lori asked "But where were you during the Black Hole."

"Me Grimlock and the other Dinobots were waiting for a second time Megatron fully returned and gathered more Decepticon for another great war! Us Dinobots no needed during that time."

"Actually we Autobots needed all the help we could get" Optimus Prime told Grimlock "But you probably saw no need to it."

"So Grimlock are you ready to help us out?" Optimus Prime asked.

"Me Grimlock say you have Dinobot support after all, all Dinobots are Autobots!" Grimlock stated he was greeted with cheers from the other Dinobots.

Scourge nodded "Very well they would make due for roaming about Perim right Energyzap?"

Energyzap nodded "Yes, they would scare possibly any other tribe away from us"

Silk ran over towards Grimlock and the Dinobot stared at her "Insecticon!"

"Insecta what?" Silk translated.

"He called you an Insecticon" Optimus Prime told her "No Grimlock she's a Chaotic Bot, a good girl robot."

Silk sighed hearing the Good girl comment "Yes, I am a Chaotic Bot on your side."

"Me Grimlock say good because if you weren't, me Grimlock squish you!"

"And he would" Optimus Prime stated "Insecticon are Decepticons."

"Well now" Optimus Prime said after a while of walking with the Dinobots in tow "I can see that Grimlock wants to kill Decepticon."

"Me Grimlock no like Decepticon" Grimlock stated.

Optimus Prime, Scourge, the Dinobots, the Chaotic Bots and the seven humans walked out of the abandoned building when a strange fighter jet came down.

"Wingsaber!" Lori shouted as she reconised the Autobot.

"Well, well look whose decided to visit Cybertron" Wingsaber replied he turned to the Chaotic Bots "Well are you guys new to Cybertron?"

"We certainly are" Energyzap stated "We are Chaotic Bots."

"Nice to meet you all" Wingsaber stated "So uh, Prime what's with the Dinobots?"

"Megatron's returned."

"Yeah I figured he had when I saw Decepticons being gathered up" Wingsaber stated.

"How many Decepticons?" Optimus Prime asked him.

Wingsaber sighed "Too many, I reconised Starscream, Thundercracker, Thunderblast, Ransack, and Crumplesone but what got me the most is that they have the Constructicons."

"The what now?" Optimus Prime asked "Tell me you're joking."

"I wish I could Optimus as I nearly got my head bashed off from them" Wingsaber stated.

"Um" Tom stated "I take it all of these Constructicons are bad when they are all together...What happens then?"

"One of the most powerful Decepticon ever" Scourge stated "The Legendary Devistator."

"Uh no, not that robot that huge Gigantic robot that nearly destroyed you and Lighting Prime back in the day" Energyzap stated.

"The exact same Decepticon" Optimus Prime nodded.

"Who else?" Tom asked.

"S-S-S-Shock Wave"

If hearing Devistator was bad the mention of the ultimate weapon of the Decepticons back was pretty much bad news."

"So Megatron's got an army of Decepticons now" Optimus Prime muttered "Things are going to get ugly."

"Me Grimlock say, we Dinobots can take out Devistator and Shockwave!" Grimlock roared.

"Nice to have your support there Grimlock" Optimus Prime said

"You have my support to Optimus Prime all the way" Scourge declared "My planet needs to pay it's dept to you."

"You may have a debt to pay Optimus with Scourge but as far as I'm concerned, I'm an Autobot." Leobreaker stated "I'll serve my fellow Autobot warriors with honor, you have my support Optimus Prime!"

"Mine too Optimus" Snarl stated.

"Good to have the full Beast Planet on my side" Optimus Prime stated "This time."

Sarah and Lori hid a slight giggle at the words 'this time.'

"What about you Wingsaber?" Optimus asked him.

"You have my support boss bot" Wingsaber declared.

"Thanks old friend" Optimus Prime stated towards Wingsaber.

"You already have my tribe's support Optimus Prime" Energyzap stated "After all it is our planet where those Decepticons are currently on."

"That's right" Stealth said shaking his head yes.

"Our boss Energyzap's right you have my total support Optimus Prime" Emperor stated.

"Ditto" Silk stated saluting Optimus Prime.

"Need any resources minded, I'll get it" Chromeminer declared.

"Um one question" Wingsaber stated "How'd you Chaotic Bots let the Decepticons get this huge."

"Underworlders!" was the response from the Chaotic Bots as they pointed at Kaz.

"My tribe did it" Kaz sighed he turned to Silk "You tell him."

"First it was the M'arrilians that the Underworlders freed well accediently freed" Silk began "Then the Underworld Tribe freed Megatron and then every other tribe but the Chaotic Bots fell to Megatron."

"All for the control of that Cothiga" Optimus Prime muttered "Poor Electric Prime's scrafice was in vain if the M'arrillians."

"Man you have the worst luck" Wingsaber stated towards Stealth "First your bitter enemies those M'arrillians have been accidentally freed. And now the Decepticons."

"I should've not have trusted that traitor" Energyzap stated.

"Even if we did react quickly to that boss it would've been bad" Stealth stated "None of the other Tribes would've let us help them. With the way they are acting towards each other, they would've fought against us thinking we were invading them than fight the M'arrillians."

"Point taken" Energyzap stated.

"Why can't the tribes all get along?" Wingsaber questioned.

"They're like what Scourge was doing first" Sarah replied "Each of the tribes fight over each other for the Cothiga."

"True" Scourge muttered "All I wanted to do was lead and gain more power. But that wasn't the right way to lead."

"Everyone makes mistakes" Silk assured "But as a fighting for the Autobots, we all must work together if we want to defeat the Decepticons."

"You were always this patriotic with us" Emperor smirked.

Suddenly a pink and white race car arrived on the scene "Optimus Prime!"

"Oh hey Override!" Lori shouted as she recognized the pink and white race car.

"Leader of that lossy speed planet" Scourge muttered.

"Oh it's you Scourge" Override replied transforming into her robotic self "What's up with getting the Dinobots and-are these new Autobots Optimus Prime?"

"In a way yes" Optimus Prime stated "In the way they just swore their loyalty to their rightful ancestry they are Autobots. However they are Electric Prime's tribe the Chaotic Bots."

"Oh where is Electric Prime then?" Override asked "He was my ideal hero after I succeeded my own leader."

"Sacrificed himself" Energyzap stated "To trap the M'arrillians in the Deep Minds..."

"Man sounds like all the Primes are dying off" Override stated.

"Now we need some more help" Optimus Prime stated "Override, Megatron and this time a full army of Decepticons are back."

"Say no more Optimus Prime you have my support!" Override declared "You have my people's support too."

The huge group walked over the central base of the Autobots on Cybertron. There three more people were Optimus Prime called a meeting. Soon all of the Cybertronian Autobots arrived and listened to their leader. A green and white air plane like Autobot known as Jetfire, along with the Autobot Landmine, Hotshot, Scattershot, and Red Alert agreed to follow Optimus Prime to Perim with thousands of other Autobot Warriors. Soon Override's people along with Scourge's people arrived to aide Optimus Prime. Surprisingly even Gigantion heard of this and Metroplex the biggest Transformer Tom, Sarah, Kaz, and Sarah had ever seen before alongside Quickmix and Minasour arrived with their own people to help out.

"This is a huge army" Tom muttered.

"Well the Decepticons have a lot of members too" Kaz stated.

"How is everyone going to go to Cybertron?" Tom asked.

At Optimus Prime's chuckle four huge ships appeared then with the one Coby built merged themselves into one huge ship.

"Oh that's how" Tom muttered.

Suddenly the ground began to shake.

"Earthquake?" Peyton asked.

"Logically speaking Cybertronqauke" Kaz muttered.

Optimus Prime took action "Autobots transform and roll out into space. I have a feeling someone want to see us all."

That did it soon the Autobots were all out and to the more experienced Chaotic Players the whole planet transformed into one gigantic robot.

"U-U-U-U" Kaz stammered.

"O-O-O-Optimus Prime...W-W-W-W-What is that?" Peyton asked.

"Our Creator" Energyzap guessed.

"Correct Energyzap" Optimus Prime stated "That is Primus!"

"The creator of the Autobots and Decepticons?" Tom asked "I've gotta scan him!"

"I have feeling he's not scanable" Kaz muttered.

"You're right Kaz" Energyzap stated "Primus is not a Chaotic Bot and can't be scanned."

"Oh bummer" Tom muttered he turned to Sarah and smirked "Could you imagine Clay's face when he sees a planet transformer?"

Sarah smirked "Oh yes, he probably run away screaming like a little girl."

"And never come to cheat other players out" Coby said with a wide grin on his face as he too hated that guy.

"Man this Clay guy sounds like a really bad guy if it's someone Coby doesn't like" Optimus Prime stated "Who is this Clay person?"

"I think it's a boy Tom's age with blonde hair and glasses" Energyzap stated "He might be Chaotic Player but he makes fun of the newbies and cheats them out."

"Yeah" Sarah stated "That's him how do you know him?"

"Stealth and I saw him picking on a newbie" Energyzap stated "He really got that newbie good."

"Did too, boy that poor kid lost his best card" Stealth stated "I wanted to bash him into the ground."

This is when Primus spoke up "Optimus Prime...Energyzap, it is good to find the tribe Electric Prime came to help us out."

"No problem...Uh our Creator" Energyzap stated.

Primus nodded then turned to Optimus Prime "Optimus Prime, Megatron is plotting a new war against you Autobots."

"What type of war?" Coby asked.

"He's trying to create a new Cybertronian War."

"Another great Cybertronian War!" Peyton shouted.

"Not exactly" Primus stated "He plans to use all the conquered tribes to his advantage."

"You mean" Sarah stated then she gasped "No way, Megatron's trying to take advantage of the Autobot's peaceful ways."

"What?" Kaz and Tom asked.

"The girl speaks the truth" Primus spoke up "Megatron knows that Autobots can't put up with harming organics...However Optimus your going to have to if you plan on fighting against Megatron once again."

"Then the only ones that could would probably be the Chaotic Bots" Lori reseasoned.

"Exactly" Energyzap stated "Even though Electric Prime told us not to harm organics he told us if we are in any danger or human lives are at stake due to the other organics on the planet then we could involve hurting others."

"That is a problem" Optimus Prime stated looking up at Primus "What do you suggest we do?"

"Just like Electric Prime told his Chaotic Bots" Primus stated firmly "I'm giving you permission to actually harm organic lifeforms to defend yourselves."

"That's going to be hard" Jetfire stated "We Autobots want to protect life."

"That's true" Primus stated "But there must be an exception otherwise Megatron will surely win the new war."

"The war against the Decepticons will be a long one" Optimus Prime stated then he nodded "Right if we Autobots have to defend ourselves from the organics-"

"Except those M'arrllians" Energyzap stated "Leave the M'arrllians to us. It's our Chaotic Bot duty to put those M'arrllians back and trap them in the Deep Minds once again."

"How?" Silk asked "That forbidden Mugic?"

"I'm not that brave" Energyzap stated "Yet but if it comes down to that's a possibility."

Primus chuckled at Energyzap's statement "Everything's a possibility Energyzap..."

Optimus Prime spoke up "Then what is it? I mean we already have to fight the organics?"

Primus spoke up "I can only guide you so far Optimus Prime but your first objective is to go back to Perim and establish a firm foothold base on it.."

"That's what I thought" Optimus stated.

"Then I won't be able to guide you any further. From what happens after you set a firm base on Perim will depend on your actions alone. If there is anyone that can save the galaxy once again it is you Optimus Prime."

"Thanks Primus" Optimus stated.

"But what about you?" Lori asked "I mean are you going to go into your planet form?"

"Not when a war is going to develop" Primus stated firmly "I will remain in my robotic form until the war is over. In this part of the war, I will help you enter Perim's atmosphere and make sure no Decepticon leaves the planet to spread there war across the galaxy."

"Agreed" Optimus Prime stated "If a Decepticon leaves Perim, they could go anywhere spreading war around. If that were to happen then another billion year war would develop."

"Uh a billion?" Peyton asked "Sorry Optimus Prime but, Coby, Tom, Sarah, Kaz, Lori, Budd and I are humans. We can't live for a billion years like you robots can."

Optimus Prime nodded "Then that is why no Decepticon should leave the planet."

Primus nodded "Yes, as the creator of the Cybertronian I will do what I can to prevent another billion year war. And I will do it by guarding Perim's Outer space, but that is all I would be able to do. Let's face it, I'm a planet sized Robot, if I attack the planet physically then the whole planet could be destroyed."

"That would certainly end the conflict between all the tribes" Silk muttered.

"Alright then" Optimus Prime stated "Everyone on bridge on the ship..."

"Let's call her Freedom" Lori suggested.

"Right, now everyone on the bridge in Freedom" Optimus Prime commanded.

"Right!" was the response.

Soon every Autobot minus Primus was inside of the Freedom and one the bridge. Optimus Prime noticed a handful of men that he picked to help him out, Scourge, Override, Leobreaker, Jetfire, Scattershot, Hotshot, Red Alert, Wingsaber, the Dinobots, and the Chaotic Bots. Everyone was quiet as Optimus Prime turned to Energyzap "Alright Autobots, before we begin our first move Energyzap here is going to show us what Perim's condition is like and where might be the perfect place to land and start reinforcing the area."

Energyzap nodded and Stealth turned on a projector "All the other Tribes have been conquered as we found out. So the enemy has all territories in Perim. The areas least stable for our attack would be the Underworld."

With his Battle Gear, Energyzap drew a circle around the Underworld showing them the place then he circled the Dannion's area "This place would be totally unfortable...This was the Tribe first conquered by Megatron...Another place where we shouldn't settle in is the Dannion Tribe."

"Oh-man boss why?" Silk asked.

"Well the Dannions are closer to the Underworlders" Optimus said "It would make the Decepticons get to it really easily. So where would be the most perfect place to settle in."

Energyzap answered "There are two places where the Decepticons may not sneak up on us and defeat us."

"Where is that?" Jetfire asked.

"Here" Energyzap stated "Our Chaotic Bot base, it is next to the doors of the Deep Minds."

"Then that's the place we'll settle in" Optimus Prime stated.

"Why those Deep Minds?" Kaz asked "That's the place where the M'arrllians live."

"Used to" Energyzap stated "But I agree with Optimus's decision on the matter, both the Chaotic Bot base is nearly next to the doors of the Deep Minds...Actually it is located in the cave right next to it."

"The Deep Minds have plenty of minerals" Chromeminer stated "Even us machines need oil and being a mind alongside our Chaotic Bot base we'll have enough materials to survive."

"But even that will be risky" Stealth stated.

Optimus Prime nodded "Your quite right but it is the only location that we could settle in, it's not too far from any area."

"So what's the plan boss?" Jetfire asked Optimus Prime.

"First we need to set a firm grip on Perim and so we need everyone's help on this one. Energyzap we'll need your help most of all."

"Count my people in Optimus" Energyzap stated "Say the word and I'll have my tribe start to look out for the Decepticons."

"Right" Optimus Prime so he then went into his plan "We'll have to parachute onto the planet. That will immediately give up our position but by the time the Decepticons get there, we'll be ready for them."

"Right!"

So the _Freedom _began it's passage way to Perim with Primus towing in behind.

**Decepticon Warning ship**

A Decepticon captain that had blockaded the planet in his ship was the first to find out what was coming towards it. At first he thought it was a shadow from Perim's moon. It wasn't and it cost them as it was Primus's fist. The Decepticon Captain on the ship then shouted "We're under attack it's our Creator...Alert Megatron!"

Then the ship exploded. However the Decepticon fleet around the planet got the message and alerted Megatron.

Alarms sounded down in the Overworlder's main city!

"What is it?" Megatron growled.

Starscream flew in "Our fleet is being attacked Lord Megatron."

"Autobots?" Megatron snarled.

Hearing this Maxxor grinned as he thought _You're days have come Megatron._

"No my lord Megatron!" Starscream shouted he pressed a button and what came on the screen gave the Decepticons a real scare even Maxxor nearly wet himself he wasn't the only one that did Najirum nearly done it too."

"What is that?" Maxxor asked Najirum.

"By golly-I-I-I-I don't know what that is. It's big, it better be a Chaotic Bot Battle Gear."

"Curses" Megatron growled watching as ten more of his ships were destroyed by the huge robot "It's our-"

"You're what?" Maxxor asked grinning.

"Our Creator...Primus"

Maxxor grinned even wider "Oh, your Creator...You better go and aide your people."

"And make sure you tell him what you've did" Najrium taunted "Or don't Megatron due to the fact your Creator is steaming mad."

With one blow two huge cannons appeared on Primus's body and fired two huge burst. The attack hits every single Decepticon ship and easily destroys them before they could retaliate.

"He's stopping" Starscream stated "For some odd reason."

"So even our Creator can't harm organics" Megatron stated watching as Primus seemed to have glared at the planet, his eyes seemed to have glowed right threw the screen but that wasn't all that was felt.

"Feel that?" Maxxor asked Najrium.

"The feeling that hope has arrived?" Najrium asked "Yes, but that's not all I see, I feel peace from him."

Maxxor turned to Megatron "So what are you going to do, your creator is out in our planet's space just waiting for you to come out."

"Then we'll give him a fight."

"But Megatron!" Starscream shouted "At our small size Primus will crush us with ease."

"I'd say your in trouble then Megatron" Najirum stated "If I remember correctly with the Dark Hole incident that threatened to destroy everything, it was Primus himself that finally destroyed the Dark Hole, but not only did he do that but he also destroyed another planet sized robot Unicron."

Just then Thundercraker came in the room "Boss! The Autobots are landing."

Megatron snarled as he turned and saw the Autobot ship _Freedom_ over the Deep Minds and someplace else "So Optimus Prime, you've finally returned."

Megatron turned to Chaor "You stay here, I'll go greet our visitors. Decepticon's follow me!"

Maxxor just watched smiling as he turned to Najrium "How many days do you think the Autobots will be here and kick Megatron's butt?"

"I'll be darn if the Decepticon last for at least four months" Najirum stated.

The two watched on the monitors on the upcoming battle.

**Optimus Prime**

Optimus Prime landed on the ground alongside Energyzap, Stealth, Emperor, Silk, and Chromeminer.

The six were the first to jump out and land. Immediately a Chaotic Bot ran over to Energyzap "Boss, were ready to assist you and the other Autobots...Just say the word!"

"Good" Energyzap stated "Prepare for battle, we don't have much time."

Scourge, Leobreaker, Snarl, Override, Jetfire and Wingsaber landed next, then came the Cybertron Defense Team alongside the humans, the Dinobots stayed on the ship waiting for their chance.

"Well if it isn't Optimus Prime" Megatron stated as the Decepticons showed up "What took you?"

"We thought you were dead for good" Optimus Prime stated.

"Decepticons Attack!" Megatron roared out as he charged Optimus Prime who drew his blaster and order "Autobots Counter Attack!"

At these words the Autobots and Decepticons started to fight. Pink blast from the Decepticons clashed onto red blasts as the battle raged. Both Autobot troops and Decepticon troops fell down killed by blasts. Scourge was busy taking on Starscream whom was firing away at him.

"So your an Autobot now" Starscream stated as his wing blade clashed onto Scourge's axe.

"Yes, after what Megatron did to my planet" Scourge stated with one move he broke Starscream's grip, nailed the Decepticon with a powerful Uppercut then with his axe slashed the Decepticon to the ground then smirked "Still pathetic as ever."

Megatron was actually fighting against Energyzap and Optimus Prime. Optimus Prime alone was equal to him but Energyzap's assistance made it harder that was until Megatron nailed Energyzap a super charged threw his hands stopping the Chaotic Bot leader.

"Are you okay?" Optimus Prime asked.

"I will be, forgot about that from Megatron."

"Take care of the Decepticon Energyzap, I'll hold off Megatron."

"Got it your the boss."

Megatron looked at Optimus Prime, Optimus Prime looked at him equally. Both Autobot and Decepticon had weapons drawn.

"How many times have we squared off one-on-one Optimus Prime?" Megatron asked.

"Too many" Optimus Prime stated "And for the record I've defeated you each time."

Megatron blasted out at Optimus Prime but Optimus Prime dodged the blast then fired his own weapon nailing Megatron in the arm. Snarling Megatron activated his Death Claw and charged Optimus Prime. Optimus Prime almost dodged the claw but the claw hit him in his right flank. Grabbing onto Megatron, Optimus Prime managed to punch Megatron in the face. Both backed away.

"Feels so good Optimus Prime" Megatron snarled "Feels like the old days. You know your relationship with me is just like Maxxor and Chaor."

"Leave the fleshings out of this Megatron" Optimus Prime warned.

"Not my fault you aren't programmed for fighting against organics" Megatron stated.

Optimus Prime then grinned then slammed his fists into the ground "Rock Wave!"

"What?" Megatron snarled as he was struck buy huge rock waves forcing him back "Who taught you that?"

"I did" Energyzap stated.

"Figures" Megatron snarled as Energyzap dodged a Decepticon's laser blast then raised his own hands to reveal his guns "Electric Disk!"

The electric attack hits home destroying three Decepticons.

"You're going to die younger brother!" Killerdrill shouted as he and Chromeminer clashed drills.

Chromeminer managed to punch Killerdrill in the face "No you will die Killerdrill take this mining laser!"

A laser shot forward towards Killerdrill, Killerdrill stumbled surprised by the attack "I'm never going to get used to it.

"Stealth Missiles!" Stealth shouted firing away at Killerdrill.

Killerdrill quickly somehow dodged the missiles and looked up "Oh hey Stealth, still practicing your Ninja bot lessons?"

"We'll see now won't we? Try this Stealth Strike!" Steath shouted he vanished and reappeared behind a damaged Killerdrill.

Killerdrill nealed on the ground "What?"

"Rock Wave!" Emperor shouted.

A huge Rock wave attack made Killerdrill fall over onto his back "You too Emperor."

"Of course!"

"Don't forget about me" Silk stated.

"Oh hey Silk" Killerdrill stated.

"Red Hour Glass!" Silk shouted.

Her fired a red hour glass beam at Killerdrill, the blast forced him backwards.

An hour of intense fighting passed with the Autobots gaining the Upper hand. Both Optimus Prime and Megatron were injured but not willing to give up. Finally Optimus Prime goes to his Super Mode and engages Megatron then uses his second Cyber Key and brings out machine gun then fires it at Optimus Prime Super Mode. Optimus Prime stands there taking the machine gun, then he calls his own Cyber Key and sends out huge blast at Megatron. Megatron stumbles heavily wounded he looks up "Alright then time to call upon our Super Weapon."

"Uh-oh" Kaz stated "I don't like the Sound of that."

"I'm not liking the looks of it" Lori stated as she saw four construction vehicles coming up.

Then without warning the four transformed into a huge robot as big as Metroplex! Metroplex stand his ground looking at the new robot "What is that?"

"Devistator!" Optimus Prime shouted.

"Prepare for annihilation!" Devistator shouted stomping onto the ground causing it to shake.

"We'll laddie annihilate this!" Metroplex shouted he swung his axe at Devistator whom took the axe and shrugged it off then with one powerful move punched Metroplex onto the ground unconscious.

"Metroplex!" Sarah shouted.

"That thing is not only big" Tom whispered "He's powerful!"

Devistator was surrounded by the Cybertron Defense Team. Whom at the sight of him summoned their Cyber Keys.

"Take this!" Hotshot shouted.

"And this" Scattershot shouted.

"And take this medican" Red Alert shouted.

The three attacks came at Devistator hitting him! Devistator backed away slightly injured then it picked up a huge cliff edge and threw it at the Cybertron Defense Team. The three were easily taken out. Then it went on picking off each other the Autobots one by one.

"That thing is too strong" Sarah stated "Nothing works on him."

"Vanish Strike!" Stealth shouted flying down at Devistator. Devistator watched Stealth come and with one hand swatted the Chaotic Bot like a fly causing him to go crashing into another cliff.

"Let's see him try speed on for size" Override shouted she turned to Silk "Ready."

Silk gulped "I hope so."

The two ran around Devistator firing their weapons but Devistator stomped on the ground causing the ground to shake the two down onto the ground. Then Devistator leaned over them. Energyzap saw this and grabbed his Battle Gear then threw them. The handcuffs hit Devistator one in the middle and one in his hands.

"Electrocution!" Energyzap shouted shocking Devistator!

Devistator held his ground then with one move swirled the Chaotic Bot leader into a cliff knocking him unconscious.

Then it looked down at Optimus Prime whom was not only the only Autobot standing barely dodged the stomp and a blast from Megatron.

"You can't keep this up forever Optimus Prime" Megatron stated "I have the ultimate weapon."

"That maybe" Optimus Prime stated "Now!"

Devistator turned and saw the Dinobots with Grimlock jumped out of the ship shouting "Me Grimlock love challenge!"

He was followed by the other three Dinobots. Devistator was too busy watching Optimus Prime as the Autobots began to recover.

"What hit me?" Energyzap asked as he came around.

"That's Devistator" Optimus Prime said.

"Properly named" Override stated as she blasted out at Megatron who snarled at her.

Grimlock's kick hit Devistator in his knees finally knocking him down. Devistator turned trying to get up but the Longneck Dinobot landed on the ground then began raming it's tail into it's right foot surprisingly damaging him. The Triceratops Dinobot rammed into him forcing it back into a corner. Then the Pterodactyl Dinobot came down firing missiles at him. Devistator was now devistated! Devistator tried to recover but the Dinobots recovered breathing out hot fire at huge Decepticon. The Decepticon backed away and Optimus Prime saw the chance.

"Energyzap, if you have a Mugic now's the time to use it."

"I know the perfect one!" Energyzap stated grabbing a Mugic he then got into position.

"Oh-no you don't!" Megatron snarled but Optimus Prime fired a blast at Megatron "Your dealing with me Megatron!"

"So I am" Megatron stated.

"Cannon of EMP!" Energyzap stated.

The Mugic was played and this time was directed to Devistator. The huge blast hit Devistator stopping it.

"Alright that Mugic worked!" Sarah shouted clapping her hands.

"Now aim for the middle" Optimus Prime stated.

The Dinobots gathered in huge flames and fired at the middle as Energyzap shouted "Electric Disk!"

"Red Hour Glass!" Silk shouted.

Override used her own Cyberkey and the seven attacks hit home! Devistator backed away bursting apart and then deformed back into the Contructicons whom ran away at the sight of Dinobots perusing them.

"Me Grimlock want to munch your metal!" Grimlock growled then he turned to Megatron "You're the only one left."

"Bravo Grimlock" Megatron stated looking at Grimlock he then turned to Optimus Prime "So I guess you've brought your pets along."

"Me Grimlock no pet!" Grimlock shouted"Me Grimlock, Optimus Prime's friend!"

"Your the only one left Megatron" Optimus Prime stated.

"Optimus" Scourge stated as he and Energyzap tried to pick up the axe, "I'm pretty sure Metroplex wouldn't mind you using his axe."

"It's too heavy!" Energyzap complained then with Scourge's help threw the axe!

"I'm pretty sure Metroplex wouldn't mind ether!" Optimus Prime said gaining Metroplex's Cyber Planet key. He then charged Megatron then with one powerful axe swipe sent Megatron and the Decepticon's packing.

"You've won this round Optimus Prime!" Megatron's threatening voice sound as the Decepticons vanished.

"So I have" Optimus Prime said.

He looked around the battle field everyone that was knocked unconscious was coming around.

"My head feels like I've hit it on stalagmites" Stealth stated rubbing his head.

"Well we won that round" Optimus Prime stated.

"We've now just acceived this place" Emperor stated firmly "We've got our firm ground now."

"How many men did we lose?" Optimus Prime asked.

"We lost twenty soldiers" Hotshot stated "Due to the Decepticon/Autobot fire fight, but we've lost around fifty soldiers due to Devistator."

"I can see why" Energyzap stated "And I feel that way."

Optimus Prime turned "Well mission accomplished but the battles are going to get much more sever."

Everyone turned to Silk who held another Mugic in her hands then she used it "Alright now...Song of Returning!"

"What does that do?" Sarah asked.

"It's a Mugic so it must do something" Tom stated.

The Mugic Silk played then gave Energyzap his Mugic he had used up during the battle plus gave all of the Chaotic Bots and other Autobots including Optimus Prime the used Mugic as Silk explained the Mugic "The Mugic I played is Song of Returning. It makes duplicate of any creature's just used Mugic so that the creature can use it again. Then it makes more of them so that every robotic creature can use it."

"Nice Mugic to have around" Optimus Prime stated "Um how do you use these things?"

Energyzap chuckled "I'll teach you Optimus."

Soon the Autobots began plotting their next move and rebuilding their base while Energyzap began teaching the other Autobots how to use Mugic.

**End of Chapter**

** Finally this chapter has been updated! Did you think I forgot about it? The polls still continue but one thing is certain about the alliances. Optimus Prime and the Autobots will have the Overworlder's on their side and the Decepticon's will have the Underworlder's on their side. What adventures wait our heroes as they begin their second mission Chapter 7: Rescuing Maxxor.**


End file.
